Hunter's Map
by Suz Singer
Summary: Gracie never thought she would be one of the Apocalypse's survivors. To put it plainly, Gracie had been much more absorbed in her own life, to ever have considered the possibility of the world ending as she knew it. With a little brother, Carl, that desperately needed her, Gracie has adapted- doing anything and everything to protect her existence, and therefore her brother's.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Walking Dead story, so be kind!** **I've been working on this story for awhile, and have the sequel planned out already.**

**The story was, partly, inspired by the song 'Hunter's Map' by Fionn Regan. I urge you to go on youtube and listen to it. Very appropriate, I think.**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Prologue**

_"I hope you're feeling better, Daddy," A young woman murmured to the comatose man in the bed she sat next to. She gripped his limp hand in hers tightly. "I hope you're coming back to us soon. Carl misses you. I miss you." She continued, her voice trembling with emotion. She drew a hand away to brush chestnut brown hair behind her ear, before returning it to its place on her father's hand. "We need you to wake up soon, Daddy. Come home soon. Because I can't raise Carl all by myself," she said, a first tear falling from her eye._

_She brushed it away, quickly. "Shane's been taking care of us," she said brightly- so much so that it was obviously forced. "He even made us dinner last night. The only thing Shane knows how to make is tacos, and you know I feel about those..." she trailed off with a hoarse chuckle. "I'm gonna get so fat, Daddy...Shane made dinner three nights this week." She continued, squeezing her father's hand. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on his hand for a moment. "Carl's loving it. He ate **4** tacos in one sitting last night " the girl told him, shifting so her chin rested on her father's hand. "I'm making him ride his bike when I go running. He hates that," she gave a chuckle._

_"You'd laugh, Daddy, if you could see us now. I'm a mess. I'm hardly keeping it together for Carl. I'm trying to keep him from worrying," she informed him. "But I can't stop worrying myself. I can hardly sleep at night. I look like crap, I know, Daddy," the girl murmured, her bright sea-green eyes gazing intently at him._

Rick Grimes shook his head, weakly. "No, baby, you're beautiful. You look just like your Momma," he assured her, his voice croaking from disuse. It was when he blinked, that Rick noticed that his daughter was not sitting next to him. "Gracie?" He called, straining against the wires that held his weak body in place. "Baby, you in the restroom?" Rick tried, louder.

There was no answer. He looked around the room. The chair where Gracie had been sitting was placed against the wall. _'When did Gracie have the chance to do that?'_ Rick wondered. _'She had been sitting right next to me, talking..and I blink, and she's gone.'_ Rick also faintly remembered Shane bringing flowers, placing it on the bedside table to his right. Rick turned his head, to look to his right, where a vase full of dried and shriveled flowers sat. _'It hasn't been that long since Shane was here...'_ Rick remembered, beginning to pull at the wires connecting him to machines that weren't even _on_.

"Shane?" Rick attempted, only to receive no answer again. "Gracie! Baby, where are you?!" He shouted, tearing at the oxygen tube, and scrambling to get up from the bed, even though his body was weak. Rick crashed to the ground on his first attempt to stand. "_Nurse!_" He cried. _"Nurse!"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chapter One! Pleased with the response so far.**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where you at, Gracie?" Shane Walsh's deep voice cut through the camp. The former police officer was stalking through the camp like a man on a mission, searching for one Miss Gracie Grimes. "You seen her?" He asked, pointing a finger at Andrea and her younger sister Amy, who rolled their eyes at him.

"Cool down, Hoss. Gracie's down at the quarry, getting some clothes washed," Andrea mocked the dark-haired man, who turned a glare down in her direction.

"What happened to going nowhere alone?" He demanded, running a tanned hand through his hair, trying to keep calm.

"I've been keeping my eye on her, Shane," Dale Horvath piped up, from his place atop his RV, binoculars dangling from his neck. Shane didn't reply, simply moving to climb onto the RV, where he could see the young woman he was looking for, sitting at the water's edge down in the quarry, doing just what Andrea described.

"Doesn't matter if you're keeping an eye on her, Dale. No one goes anywhere alone. If a geek attacked Gracie, none of us would be able to get to her in time. And we can't afford a gunshot to draw more geeks here," Shane remarked, quietly, making the older man raise his eyebrows in response.

"Gracie told me she wanted a little time alone. I didn't see the harm in granting that wish," Dale replied in bewilderment.

"Well, in this day and age, we don't have the _luxury_ of alone-time if we have someone who wants to keep us safe," Shane ranted in response, before climbing back down from the RV, and stalking off in the direction of the path leading to the quarry.

"Gracie!" Shane called, as he walked towards Gracie. Her back was turned to him, a plastic laundry basket sitting next to her.

She looked back as Shane walked over to her. "What's up, Shane?" Gracie replied, focusing back on the clothing she scrubbed at.

"I've told you a thousand times, Gracie. No-one goes anywhere alone." Shane told her, standing next to her, hands on his hips, looking down at the young woman with long brown hair bound into a braid on her back.

Gracie sighed, setting down the scrub brush, a wet pair of panties draped over her knee. "I'm sorry, Shane. But I got my period yesterday, and didn't see any reason for me to have to share that news with the other women," Gracie retorted, looking up at Shane with exasperation.

Shane's expression softened at her explanation, and at the pleading look in Gracie's large sea-green eyes. "The women would've understood," he offered, to which Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Still don't need to know about it. My business, not theirs. You know, Shane, I'm not subscribing to this pack mentality shit, where everybody needs to know everything about every one." She ranted, wringing out the pair of underwear, and tossing it into her basket, along with the scrub brush.

Shane watched with amusement as Gracie stood, brushing the back of her shorts off, and picking up the laundry basket. They began walking back towards the camp. "It's a good thing everybody _doesn't_ know about everything, otherwise we'd have been hung out to dry," Shane remarked, once he knew they were out of Dale's line of sight (and knowing, without a doubt, that the old man had been watching), and drawing Gracie in for a kiss.

She sighed against his lips before pulling away, and continuing to march on ahead to the camp. Shane fought down the anger that threatened to surface at Gracie blowing him off, and consoled himself with excuses of why she had, just one being her period. Shane shuddered at the thought, and walked on.

* * *

"Why is it that when I'm gone for an hour, just washing clothes by myself at the quarry, everyone gets all up in arms? But when it's _Shane_, who's gone for hours, god-knows-where, doing god-knows-what, nobody gives a shit! What the fuck, honestly!?" Gracie ranted, pacing back and forth in front of the Dixons' camp area.

Merle and Daryl Dixon were the social pariahs of the Atlanta camp. They were self-described rednecks with a penchant for squirrel. Squirrel that had been keeping the camp from going hungry half the time, yet the majority of the camp still gave the Dixon brothers wide berths, treating them like lepers.

Gracie didn't. She treated them just like every one else. She annoyed the hell outta them.

Daryl and Merle were watching Gracie pace, rant, and rave with amusement. "Tha's because people actually _like_ you, Pipsqueak. Nobody likes that fuckin' pig," Merle informed her with his infinite wisdom, leaning back in his fold-up chair, smoking a fat cigar. Gracie just looked at the older man, silenced by his words, the ends of her lips twitching, fighting a smile.

Daryl sat off to the side a few feet, a big buck knife in hand, skinning and cleaning some of the afore-mentioned squirrels. "Come on, Grimes. Ya bitched at me for two weeks to teach ya how to clean these, and now ya just wanna bitch some more? Sit down." Daryl ordered, flicking his knife in her direction.

Gracie hurried over, sitting on the over-turned bucket, peering down at what the man was working on. "At least I don't ask you two to teach me to hunt. I know I'd be useless at that," she remarked, carefully tucking her hair away from her face, before reaching for the spare knife- Merle's knife- and for one of the poor, deceased squirrels. A skinny one, because Daryl and Merle would rather her ruin the ones that had the least meat on them.

Merle gave an amused chuckle at her words. "Damn right. Ya'd actually hafta be quiet for more than thirty seconds," he responded, receiving dirty look in response. Daryl gave a startled laugh, as Gracie started to talk.

"Shut the fuck up, Merle Dixon. I ain't the only one who can't keep my trap shut," Gracie retorted, scowling in his direction. The older man just grinned in response, smoking his cigar in a leisurely fashion, watching his brother teach the young woman in the finer points of skinning and cleaning squirrels. "This is disgusting," she remarked, peering closer at Daryl's squirrel, before looking back to her own.

Merle rolled his eyes, and Daryl chuckled at her words. "Wouldn't expect nothin' less from ya, Pipsqueak. But at least you ain't upchucking all over the place," Merle informed her, matter-of-factly. At the thought, Gracie turned a little green, but still stuck her tongue out at Merle in retaliation.

"Now, why'd ya have to say that, Merle? She was doing so good," Daryl teased, as Gracie set down the knife and squirrel, very carefully, trying to inch away from it. "Why dontcha go find your brother, Gracie? I'm sure he's looking for you," Daryl suggested. Gracie flashed him a relieved look. "Go on now, get," he added.

Gracie gratefully escaped from the Dixons' campsite, hearing Merle complain as she went. "Now, why'd you go and do that, little brother?"

"Because we don't want her puking all over perfectly good squirrel," Daryl retorted. Gracie chuckled, making her way back to the main camp.

She found Carol Pelletier and her daughter, Sophia, who was just a few years older than Gracie's younger brother, Carl. "Hey, Carol, where's Carl?" Gracie called, a bit of anxiety welling up in her chest when she didn't immediately see her little brother.

"Dale drafted him into helping him tinker with the RV," Carol answered from beside the campfire, cooking up dinner for the camp.

Gracie sighed with relief. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Carol," she told the older woman, placing a hand on Carol's shoulder for a moment, before heading to the RV.

The old man, Dale Horvath, had Carl handing him tools as he fiddled with the ever illusive hose of his well-loved RV. "Hey, Dale, it ok if I steal Carl for some school time?" Gracie called, grinning at the scowl that formed on Carl's face at her words.

"That, I think, is for the best. Go on, young lad." Dale answered, sending Carl on his way with a gentle pat.

"Thanks, Dale," Gracie told him, putting an arm around her sulking brother's shoulders. Dale tipped his hat in response.

"C'mon, Gracie…Carol had us doing Math for hours," Carl groaned, stumbling at Gracie's side.

"We can read, then. Wouldn't want to overload your puny brain," she teased, ruffling her brother's dark hair.

"It's the end of the world, why do I have to know this junk?!" Carl complained, stomping into their tent.

Gracie, deadly quiet, ducked inside, kneeling in front of her brother, who had sat on his cot. She grabbed his chin, holding it just firmly enough to make his gaze level with her own. "Our intellect, our feelings, our thought, is what separates _us_ from _them_, Carl. In this world, you need to be educated. Knowledge can be the difference between life and death." Gracie informed him.

Carl seemed surprised by his sister's intensity. "Okay, okay…" he muttered, reaching for the paperback sitting next to his cot. Gracie moved away, laying down on her sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry, Carl. I didn't mean to get so intense, I'm just not feeling so hot," she told him, pressing a hand to her flat belly, which seemed to be pulsing with the pain of menstrual cramping. "God, I would give _anything_ for a Midol right now," Gracie groaned, while Carl made retching noises.

"Ask and you shall receive," a voice spoke outside the tent, before an Asian-American (_Korean_, he would inform you) young man ducked inside the tent.

"Glenn!" Gracie cried, sitting up quickly. Glenn tossed her a bottle of pills, and more discretely placing a box of tampons next to her duffle bag, out of Carl's line of sigh. "Ugh, Glenn, you're my best friend." Gracie sighed, popping open the bottle and taking one of the pills, swallowing it dry, before stowing the bottle away in her bag.

Glenn grinned, crouching next to Gracie. "Best friends, huh?" he asked, making her squint at him with suspicion. "Good enough friend to do my laundry tomorrow?" Glenn suggested with a grin.

Gracie rolled her eyes, flopping back onto the sleeping bag. "_Fine_. Y'know, that's all I'm gonna have time to do tomorrow. I've got mine, Carl's, Shane's, Daryl and Merle's, and now yours," she groaned, flailing an arm in Glenn's direction.

"My clothes aren't _that_ dirty," Carl piped up, looking up from his book.

"Whoa, buddy, I caught a whiff of when I came in- Yes they do- and so do you." Glenn contradicted Carl, making the twelve year old scowl.

"Yeah, Carl, I gotta take you down to the quarry to get you scrubbed down," Gracie added.

"No!" Carl exclaimed.

"Shane will have no problem tossing you in the water for me," Gracie informed him.

"The water's so cold," Carl whined.

"Just think of it as going swimming in the lake Dad used to take us to on weekends. You used to be quite the polar bear then," Gracie suggested.

Carl looked thoughtful, and nodded. "How about this, Carl? I'm all sweaty and nasty from my run. Let's go down to the quarry and jump in," Glenn suggested.

"Okay!" Carl quickly agreed with a note of excitement at going somewhere with the older boy (man).

"Grab a change of clothes, and we'll head to my tent to grab mine," Glenn instructed, Carl jumping to do what he asked.

"Thanks, Glenn," Gracie called as the two left.

"No problem. Feel better, Gracie." He responded with a wan smile.

Gracie curled into her sleeping bag, letting her eyes drift shut. Finally some quiet, finally a chance to get some rest and perhaps feel better.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter Two! Pleased with the response so far. This chapter is where the story becomes very rated 'M'. Fair Warning.**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After feeling like she'd been asleep for ten seconds, Gracie was being shaken awake. Shane's face floated before hers. He smiled down at her, before shaking her shoulder again, lightly. "C'mon, Gracie! Glenn took Carl down to the quarry, we've got half an hour!" he whispered, pulling her into a sitting position, tugging on her hands to get her to stand.

Half-asleep, Gracie let Shane lead her from her tent and into the woods. Shane held her tightly, his hands wandering as they went further and further from camp. "Shane," Gracie whimpered. "I don't wanna go so far from camp," she said in a pleading tone.

Shane stopped, seemingly thoughtful. "Here's fine, then." He responded in a hushed tone, before spinning around and pinning Gracie to a tree with a bruising kiss. Gracie turned her face away, as Shane began to slobber his way down her neck. His fingers scrabbled at her clothes, groping and squeezing as heavy pants escaped his mouth.

It was when Shane's hand delved beneath the waistband of her shorts, that Gracie seemed to wake up. She smacked his hand away, struggling to pull out of Shane's crushing embrace. "What the hell, Gracie!?" Shane growled, turning his furious, dark gaze to her.

"I don't wanna do that, Shane! I told you before," Gracie retorted, smacking his hand again when he reached for her.

"Yeah, I fucking know. You're on your period. Boo-fucking-hoo, Gracie. But what about me?" Shane ranted.

Gracie just scoffed in response. "I'm sure someone else would _love_ to help you with your _little problem_." She spat, turning to walk away- from Shane and his "problem". Shane came after her, seizing her, pulling her back to his chest. The length of his erection pressed against her lower back, telling Gracie just how much he wanted her.

"Don't you get it, Gracie? I don't want anyone else. _I love you_." Shane murmured, emotion strong in his voice. Gracie's mind whirled with the possibilities of her response. She had to keep Shane happy- or at least not outright infuriate him. It was not just her life on the line if she didn't.

Gracie slowly turned in Shane's arms, coming face to face with him. She said nothing, as his dark eyes searched hers; and merely pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before dropping to her knees on the forest floor. Unfastening the buckle of Shane's belt, Gracie pressed a light touch of her lips to the apex of his belly, feeling him shudder, as her hands continued to work to disrobe him. His hand took a tight grip in her hair as she took him into her mouth.

Then Gracie had to do very little- merely brace her hands against his thighs as he thrust into her mouth, his grip tightening more and more in her hair, holding her head in place. His pace didn't allow time for Gracie to take a breath (and her summer cold didn't allow her to breathe through her nose), so the longer this went on, the fainter Gracie became. She began to tap Shane's leg urgently, trying to convey her need to be set free, amidst his grunts.

"Just a little longer, baby. I'm almost there," Shane chided her, his pace quickening, as he seemed to be attempting to ram himself down her throat. At this, Gracie reached up for Shane's hand, her nails leaving gouges that immediately drew blood. Just as black began to ring her vision, Shane found his release, and the pressure vanished. He abruptly released her, and Gracie fell onto her hands, spitting out the product of his release onto the ground, coughing hoarsely.

After tucking himself back into his pants and examining his "war" wounds, Shane crouched down next to Gracie, patting her back. "Wouldn't it have just been easier if you swallowed?" Shane asked with a little laugh.

Gracie glared up at him. "I couldn't breathe, you asshole. I wanted you to stop- and you didn't." she declared, batting at whatever she could reach.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't realize." Shane apologized, a grin still on his lips. Gracie wanted to smack that grin off his face, she realized. He was opening his mouth to say something else, but she interrupted him.

"It's probably best if you stay quiet, Shane. I'm going back to sleep. And you're gonna leave me alone," Gracie informed him, before marching back in the direction of the camp.

On her way back to camp, she encountered Daryl Dixon in her path. "Whutchu doing out here, Gracie?" Daryl questioned, slinging his crossbow over one shoulder as he approached her. His piercing blue eyes were sharp, not missing a single detail of the young woman. Her dark hair mussed, half out of its braid, her cheeks red and lips bruised.

"I guess I just wandered off," Gracie answered lamely. She always seemed to have the hardest time lying to Daryl. She felt like he always knew when she did lie- and he actually seemed to care what her answer was, unlike Shane.

"Oh yeah?" Daryl questioned, raising an eyebrow. Gracie ducked her head, giving a weak shrug. "C'mon, Gracie. I'll walk you back. They're serving up dinner now, I think." Daryl suggested, taking hold of her elbow to start towing the girl back to camp.

"I'm real tired, Daryl. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Gracie contradicted, pulling away sheepishly.

"Ya sure?" Daryl asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Gracie said softly, beginning to turn in the direction of her tent.

Daryl moved toward her, stopping her by catching her hand. "Did something happen out there?" he questioned quietly, nodding out towards the woods and the way she'd come.

Gracie shook her head quickly, too quickly, in Daryl's opinion. "I'm fine, Daryl. Nothing happened. Don't worry about me," Gracie replied, squeezing his hand. Looking into her eyes, Daryl thought her words were nothing more than futile lies. Lies not only trying to convince him, but herself.

"I ain't worried," Daryl said quickly, first, pulling his hand from hers. "Go on now. You want to go sleep, go," he continued, dismissing her gently.

Gracie nodded, smiling for a moment, before walking away. Daryl turned back to the way Gracie came, pondering if he should follow the trail, or trust Gracie's word. Before Daryl could come to a decision, that pig Shane Walsh came lumbering through Gracie's trail, ignoring Daryl as he passed. Daryl's eyes narrowed on the former cop, especially as he saw the scratches on Shane's hand. He watched Shane as he continued on, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

* * *

"Carl? Gracie?" Rick called, letting himself into the house that he and his family had inhabited. The house was entirely too still- the front door had been left unlocked.

There was no sound of feet pounding on the stairs after he called, as Rick had pictured. The realization that his house was empty and his family gone hit Rick like a truck.

Rick sunk to the floor and wept.

* * *

Gracie woke again, to a much more pleasant sight this time. Daryl was crouched next to her sleeping bag where Gracie was currently curled up. She stretched languidly, before sitting up. "Brought ya some dinner," Daryl told her, holding up a can of beans with a spoon stuck into it.

Thanks," she responded, taking hold of the can to dig into the beans that had been cooked over a campfire. The warm baked beans immediately soothed her roiling, protesting belly, making Gracie feel one hundred times better.

"I waited an hour or so, so you could get a little sleep. But you need ta eat," Daryl explained, his eyes concerned as he looked at her.

"Thank you. I already feel much better," Gracie told him, smiling as she brought another spoonful to her lips.

Daryl smiled at this. Her words seemed to be genuine. Gracie's troublingly pale complexion was regaining some lost color, as well as good humor. "I'm going off on a hunt tomorrow morning," he remarked.

"You're going to leave me alone with these assholes?" Gracie exclaimed with faux distress.

Daryl gave a small grin. "Yuh'll have Merle. And yer brother," he told her.

"Merle's an asshole, too! Plus, he's leaving on the supply run tomorrow. Which is a terrible idea, mind you. Someone's going to try to kill him." Gracie retorted, only to hear Daryl laugh.

"Merle's a tough sonuvabitch. Don't worry 'bout him." Daryl assured her.

"Well, you be careful too, Dixon. Don't make me worry about you too." Gracie remarked, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. Daryl was stiff for a moment in her arms, before he relaxed and circled his arms around her in return. As Gracie turned to press a kiss to his stubbly cheek, Daryl turned to look at her; resulting in a gentle, accidental kiss.

At once, Daryl recoiled, and Gracie pulled back, babbling apologies until Daryl recovered from his surprise, and pulled Grace back to him, crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that did not last long. After a few moments, Daryl pulled back, finding himself very pleased by the flushed desire obvious on Gracie's face. He pushed a stray lock of hair back from her forehead, tenderly, before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Stay away from Shane while I'm gone. I don't like the way he looks at you." Daryl informed her. Gracie looked like a deer in headlights at Daryl's words, wanting to jump in and say that there was nothing between her and Shane, but Daryl just gave her a look that allowed for no argument. "Do ya think I'm stupid? I know something's going on between you two. But I also look at you and see that you don't want nothing to do with him." He told her softly, raising a hand to brush his fingers along her cheek.

Gracie's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her cheek into his hand. "He says he loves me. But he won't leave me alone." She murmured, lifting troubled pools of sea-foam green to meet Daryl's overwhelming blue.

His arms around her tightened. "Stay away from him. Don't be alone with him anywhere." Daryl repeated. "I'm tempted to bring ya with me now, but ya'd scare off any deer I tried to track." He informed him.

Gracie let out a giggle from where she was pressed against Daryl's shoulders. Daryl smiled. He liked how Gracie felt in his arms. It felt right. It felt comfortable. "I could be quiet," she mumbled, encapsulated in Daryl's warmth.

Daryl chuckled as well at this. "Yeah, but I worry about ya when yer quiet," Daryl told her, speaking softly.

Gracie smiled up at him. "Now I don't want you to go," she murmured, watching a grin bubble up onto Daryl's face.

"It's only a few days, Gracie. I trust you can keep out of trouble," he remarked. Gracie raised an eyebrow at this, looking unimpressed. "When I'm back, you and I will talk. About us." Daryl informed her. "And, under no circumstances, will you disappear in the woods with Shane." He commented. Gracie looked uncertain, as if she didn't know what to do.

"It's simple, darlin'. You tell him no, and if he tries something, you yell or scream, you get away from him." Daryl told her, as if he could read her doubts on her face.

"You're right," she replied softly.

Daryl smirked. "Damn right." He retorted, pulling Gracie down for one last kiss before untangling himself from her. "Get some sleep. You have to send off Merle for me. And tell him to be careful." Daryl told her.

Gracie nodded, a serious expression on her pretty face. "You be careful too, Daryl." Gracie requested. With that pleading expression, Daryl could not resist kissing her again.

"Stop that, now. Or I ain't gonna be able to leave this tent." Daryl told her sharply.

Gracie looked confused for a second, before pleased. "You could stay." She said with an amused smirk. She slipped her smaller hand into his; her slim, tapered fingers linking with his. The man groaned, pulling away and standing. "Temptress," he growled lowly, stalking towards the tent opening.

"Wait, Daryl! You forgot something," Gracie called, scrambling up from where she still sat on her sleeping bag. Daryl turned towards her expectantly, watching as she moved towards him. "What did I forget?" Daryl drawled.

"Me." Gracie answered, taking his hand and entwined their fingers. Daryl merely raised his eyebrows at her in question. "I need to get Carl back here for bedtime. You can walk me." Gracie explained.

Daryl rolled his eyes at her, but smiled. "Fine. If only for those puppy eyes," he retorted softly.

Gracie laughed, as Daryl examined their entwined fingers. "Now I know it works on you. Interesting," she responded, stepping through the tent opening.

Daryl feigned a groan, before following through. "Are you sure I can't come with you?" Gracie asked, innocently looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes, taking his larger hand and cradling it between her own. Her sea-green eyes stared pleadingly up at him.

Daryl swore softly under his breath. "No, Gracie. You need ta be here with Carl," he responded, firmly. Gracie pouted, huffing a little. Daryl drew her into his side, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, quickly. "Maybe next time, Grimes." He told her.

"Promise?" Gracie inquired.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, darlin'. I promise." He told her quietly.

"Okay. Let's go find Carl," Gracie remarked.

* * *

Once Rick had collected himself, he wandered the house, finding the pantry empty, and clothes gone from both Gracie and Carl's rooms. Not only that, but on Rick's second pass through the kitchen, he saw a hastily folded piece of paper sticking up on the table.

He went over to it, sitting down heavily in the chair in front of the note. He could see Gracie's chicken-scratch handwriting across the front. 'Daddy', it was addressed to. Rick couldn't unfold the paper fast enough, being careful not to rip the fragile paper.

_Daddy,_

_ I don__'__t know whether this is stupid or not. I thought if there was any chance of you waking up, I needed to let you know what__'__s going on. Where we__'__re going._

_ Something__'__s happened. After people are bitten, they turn into these__…__ things. Zombies is the best word, I guess. Shane__'__s taking Carl and me to Atlanta where Grandma & Grandpa are, that__'__s where we__'__re supposed to be safe._

_If you ever get this, Daddy__…__Please be safe._

_We need you._

_Love, Gracie_

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling tears burn at the back of his eyes again. Something world-ending had occurred while he was in a coma and his children were basically left to fend for themselves. If it wasn't for Shane, Rick might have come home to find his children dead in this very house. The idea filled him with shame, at the thought he was not there for them when they really needed him.

He stood, passing through the rooms one more time, and packed a bag for himself.

Now he had a heading.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter Three! Pleased with the response so far. Not so 'M' as last chapter. It's mostly Gracie's thoughts.**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gracie rubbed at her bleary eyes. She'd stopped by Daryl's tent in hopes of seeing him off, but she'd missed him. She wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but she knew it was early morning- and Daryl had likely left just after dawn. She trudged back to her tent and woke Carl, before taking him to breakfast.

Gracie sat next to Carol as she munched disinterestedly on some sort of granola thing she'd dug up from their food supply. Carl and Sophia feasted on hot cereal, making Gracie smile at the voracity they consumed their breakfast. Carol too was picking on granola, while her husband, Ed, helped himself to a second helping, leaving no more for anyone else.

It was funny, Gracie thought, that the women; such as Carol and herself, were subsisting on granola and canned vegetables, and grew leaner and leaner with each day. While men like Ed, who did very little work besides 'protecting' the women as _they_ did the work; staying fat and self-satisfied. Kind of like Shane, Gracie mentally added. For him, she did not doubt he did his share of work- but he also ate like a king at every meal and preened himself like a peacock. Gracie was honestly growing to detest Shane and the way he carried himself, the way he _pretended_ to care what she felt, when all he really cared about was himself and getting laid.

Daryl was different. That Gracie knew. He sought to comfort her. He'd go without a meal if that meant Gracie or one of the children wouldn't be going hungry- no matter how much work he did. That was a real man, Gracie thought. A man who showed tenderness, cared more about her needs than his. He was not a man that complained and bitched about the lack of "activity" in the "bedroom", and would never guilt her into pleasing him. Daryl would never be so selfish.

Gracie might be in the glow of new love, but she had no illusions about Daryl. She knew he was scarred both physically and mentally; and that he could be both painfully shy and awkward. Gracie had worked tirelessly to make Daryl comfortable around her, treating him just like everyone else, or else he'd become suspicious.

And now, besides Merle, Gracie was the only one Daryl treated familiarly. He was wary of Carl, and her brother was wary of him- but Daryl always kept an eye on him for Gracie's sake. He knew Gracie was constantly concerned about her younger brother's wandering. Gracie had seen Daryl cut Carl off and send him back to her.

"You feeling better today, Gracie? You were white as a sheet yesterday," Carol asked beside her, shaking Gracie from her thoughts. Carol was brushing any crumbs from her hands, her eyes only flickering from their steadfast watch of the children.

Gracie smiled at the older woman, leaning her head against Carol's arm for a moment. "Yeah. Glenn got me stuff on his run yesterday," she answered quietly.

Gracie liked Carol. She was a mother figure to her and Carl. Carl had never had one of those (besides Gracie), and Gracie hadn't since she was eight years old. Her mother, Lori, had been in a car accident shortly after Carl had been born twelve years ago. All Gracie really remembered of her was what she looked like, and how much she and her father had fought. Gracie imagined if Lori had lived, her parents would have been divorced many years ago.

Gracie didn't like to think about her mother or father any more. It just made her feel depressed, with the knowledge that she was an orphan, that Carl was an orphan, and that all he had was her. She was sure she'd ruin him- if he made it to adulthood- a thought that made tears burn at the back of her eyes- or if _she_ even made it to see him to adulthood.

Gracie stood, smiling weakly at Carol, as she saw the people who were embarking on the run preparing to go. "I'm going to say goodbye. Keep an eye on Carl for me, please?" Gracie remarked, knowing that Carol would never refuse. She hated falling back on Carol all the time to watch Carl, but Carl tended to wander, and Gracie couldn't keep an eye on him all the time. It just wasn't possible.

She'd had Sophia sleep over in their tent before- and Gracie grimaced to think what happened in Carol and Ed's tent without Sophia to be a buffer between the two. She had seen Carol's bruises.

Carol nodded readily, and Gracie clasped her shoulder, before walking towards the truck that was to bring Glenn, Merle, Andrea, T-dog, Jacqui, and Morales to Atlanta.

First she went to Glenn and hugged him tightly, making him promise not to let the others pressure him into doing something he wouldn't come back from. She gave him a short list of things she wanted, and then moved down the line, wishing the others good luck until she came to Merle.

"Aw, so yuh _are_ gunna say goodbye to ol' Merle, huh, Pipsqueak?" the older man said, flashing Gracie a sinful grin.

"'Course I am, Merle. You're my favorite ol' bastard around here, plus Daryl made me promise to send you off." Gracie replied neatly.

Merle guffawed, reaching and grabbing Gracie's arm. Everyone looked at them with alarm. Shane began moving toward them with a deadly expression on his face. Merle merely tugged Gracie into a short hug, making Shane stop in his tracks and glare heatedly at Merle.

As he released Gracie, Merle spat in Shane's direction. "Fuck you, pig. Y'all think I was gonna hurt Pipsqueak? I'm not sum fuckin' monster, jaysus!" Merle ranted, making Gracie turn to glare at everyone.

She placed a hand on Merle's shoulder as he continued to spit out curses under his breath, turning her back on Shane and the others. "Merle, calm the fuck down. If you're all crazed on this run, you'll get yourself and maybe someone else killed. And ya know, Glenn is my friend, and I gave him a list of things I want. So at least he's gotta show with the goods, ya hear?" Gracie told him, ending the plea on a teasing note.

Merle responded with a grin. "The Chinaman, eh? Should my little brother be jealous?" Merle questioned.

Gracie turned pink, shaking her head wildly. "Keep your mouth shut about that, Merle, ya hear?" she hissed, Merle just laughing.

"Just be careful, okay, Merle? If I have to deal with Daryl all by myself, his life's gunna be in danger." Gracie gave one last plea, to which Merle's expression became serious.

He patted her head like she was a child (and she had no doubt that he thought of her as one- with his thirty-semi years on her) and nodded to her. "Don't worry about me, Gracie. You got enough to worry about on your own, without adding me to the list." He assured her, before turning her badly and sending her on her away.

Gracie was rather dumbfounded as she walked away. But she had to grin as she heard Merle demand Glenn to give him her list, that he'd 'take care of it'.

Gracie turned to watch them pile into the big truck at a safe distance, laughing at Merle as he winked at her from the bed of the truck, rifle in hand. She felt someone step up close behind her- and from the heat emanating him, she didn't have to guess who. Seeing Shane behind her, the humor in Merle's eyes faded, turning to a scowl. He honored Shane with rude gestures as Gracie moved away from him. Shane didn't seem to notice, glaring still at Merle.

The truck pulled away, with Merle miming 'I'm watching you' to Shane.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter Four! Pleased with the response so far. FYI, last chapter, this chapter, and the next few will be shorter. In order to get things moving, that is. I'm not going to crush things together in order to have long chapters. Oh, and btw, as long as I have the chapters written, they will be posted everyday. I have to finish Ch. 5 today...**

**P.S.: I am not writing Shane this way to make you hate him. But I guess I'm a good writer, if Gracie expressing _her_ hatred of him makes you hate him. Because I don't hate Shane. And he's easy to make the villain. And I'm not trying to do that. I think Shane was selfish and proud. But that's about it. **

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What the fuck was that?" Shane demanded as he shadowed Gracie's steps, as she gathered laundry to bring down to the quarry.

"That was Merle voicing his disapproval." Gracie answered flatly, in no mood to humor him.

"Disapproval of _what_?" Shane growled. "You tell that fuckin' hillbilly about us?" He questioned.

"I didn't have to. Daryl saw me last night after we… you know." Gracie explained truthfully.

"Fuck!" Shane swore, pacing a few steps from her. "Daryl saw me too. Probably put it together and ran off to tell Merle."

A bolt of panic hit Gracie. She had assumed Daryl had only seen her last night- but if he'd followed her tracks… it would lead straight to Shane. Her eyes strayed to the scabbed-over scratches on Shane's hand. If Daryl saw those- he might think Shane had hurt her. Forced her. Not that she'd been depending on Shane for her survival and Carl's- and was keeping him "happy" for that reason alone.

Until last night.

When Gracie found she didn't _have_ to do that for Daryl to want to protect her and Carl. He would do it whether he was pissed off at her or not. That she was certain of. With Shane, not so much. Shane flew into rages- and would leave to cool down- effectively leaving Gracie and Carl vulnerable for that time.

Gracie wasn't stupid enough, nor skilled enough to think she could protect herself _and_ Carl. So she had attached herself to someone who could protect them. Shane. And now he claimed to be in love with her, and was extremely jealous. To be honest, Gracie felt like the worst type of person. She pretended to be in love with her father's best friend and let him do whatever he wanted to her; all in order to protect her brother.

If it wasn't for Carl, Gracie would have rather died than become this insidious, lying creature. But with Carl, it was only a small sacrifice. He was all she had left; and she could not lose him.

Gracie felt him reaching for her. "Please don't touch me." She said quietly, without looking at me. She could feel Shane's confusion, before he sighed.

"You still pissed about last night?" He questioned in a tired tone, as if dealing with her was so bothersome. Gracie didn't bother to answer. She just wanted to spit in his face and scream at him. Break things off. But Gracie was far too cowardly to do so- not without Daryl at her back to protect her.

Shane just heaved another sigh. "Fine. I'm sorry, Gracie. I'll leave you alone to let you cool down." He said, before slowly retreating.

Gracie had to bite her tongue fiercely. Cool down? Oh, Gracie was cool. Her desire to shoot him in the face was totally _cool_.

Gracie gathered the last of the clothes and went ahead to Daryl's truck, which would carry the women and their laundry down to the quarry.

* * *

After pulling the stupid cop to safety on a roof, Glenn stood back to take a look at the man who was attempting to catch his breath. Rick was sitting on his heels, running a hand through sweat-soaked hair. "You look really familiar, man. What's your name again?" Glenn questioned. He couldn't get over the familiar features on Rick's face. His eyes, his lips. Glenn knew it sounded weird, but he couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu, looking at him.

"Rick Grimes," he answered, clearing his throat. He gave Glenn a curious look.

"Do you have any kids?" Glenn asked again, as Gracie's face suddenly flashed through his mind. He immediately regretted it as a pained look appeared on Rick's face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Glenn said quickly.

Rick just shook his head. "I think so. I mean, I don't know. I don't know where they are. If they're alive. My daughter left a note, said they were headed here. But it seems finding her here, if they're here, would be impossible." He explained, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"What's your daughter's name?" Glenn questioned.

"Gracie," Rick answered reluctantly, eyeing Glenn suspiciously. The Korean's eyes went wide, and Rick stood up. "Wait, do you know her? My Gracie?"

"Gracie and Carl Grimes, right?" Glenn asked. Rick's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Where are they?!" Rick demanded, stepping up to grab hold of Glenn's collar.

"Whoa, man! They're back at camp, safe. You can see them when we leave." Glenn said, backing away from him. "Come on, we have some people in the department store. It's safer there." He continued, gesturing for the older man to follow him.

* * *

Rick Grimes listened to Morales' directions up to the Atlanta camp. He was practically vibrating in his seat. He couldn't wait- he needed to take his children into his arms. He needed to see them to believe they were really there. Really alive.

_'I'm coming,'_ Rick thought.

* * *

Gracie had still not spoken to Shane. It was driving the man insane. Every time he looked at her, his jaw clenched and his eyes became angry and pleading at the same time. It was well-deserved, in Grace's opinion.

Their scorching hot, yet peaceful afternoon had been punctuated by the wailing of a car alarm growing closer and closer. It was bringing panic into the group. "Whatever that is, it needs to be shut down!" Amy yelled.

"It's like ringing the dinner bell for geeks," Gracie added. A candy-apple red mustang appeared at the end of the drive, the source of the noise.

"It's Glenn!" Dale exclaimed. The car skidded to a stop, and Glenn jumped out.

"Turn that thing off!" Shane roared over the alarm.

"I don't know how!" Glenn responded, making Shane rush to do it himself.

Gracie watched as a white cube van pulled up behind Glenn's mustang. She watched as everyone began to clamber out from the van- Morales, Jacqui, Andrea, and T-dog.

But no Merle.

Gracie saw one more person moving in the driver's seat, and took it to be Merle. Glenn went to Gracie, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I found you and Carl something _way_ better than anything on your list, Gracie," Glenn said proudly.

It wasn't Merle Dixon climbing out of the van. It was her father.

"Dad!" Carl yelled, running to the dark haired man with sea-foam green eyes.

"Carl!" Rick Grimes breathed, his voice choked up, eyes misting over, as he pulled the twelve year old into his arms. He looked around, his eyes desperately searching for his daughter, and sighted her next to Glenn. "Gracie!" he choked out, extending an arm out to her.

Gracie just stood there, motionlessly, her heart thudding so hard, so fast. She gaped at her father. "Go on," Glenn said, pushing her forward.

Gracie walked to her father, slowly, casting a glance back at Shane, which revealed that he looked just as dumbfounded as Gracie felt. The moment her father's arms were around her, Gracie began to weep. "Daddy," she sobbed, taking a tight grip on her father's t-shirt.

"Shh, Gracie. I'm here now. You're safe. You're both safe." He assured her. Rick sighted Shane over his daughter's trembling shoulder.

He broke away from his children reluctantly, Carl turning to weep into Gracie's stomach. Gracie tightened her arms around her brother, watching as her father approached his best friend.

"Shane- thank you. _Thank you_," Rick said, pulling Shane into a forceful hug. Shane did not say a word, patting Rick's shoulder, as his eyes rested on Gracie. Her eyes were full of anger and relief, even as tears spilled over her eyes. She mouthed two words to him. '_We're over_.'

* * *

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chapter Five! It'd be nice to see more responses, reviews. I know you're reading, I see the view numbers. Please do review.**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gracie's heart was heavy. The group had left Merle handcuffed on a rooftop in Atlanta. Her daddy, Rick, had sworn it was because Merle had been high, and that he had tossed Merle's coke himself. Gracie had never seen Merle high, not in the two months she'd known him.

But, in hindsight, Gracie recalled days when Daryl would carefully shoo her away, telling her Merle wasn't feeling well, or he was in a nasty mood, etc. Even thought this must be true, Merle was a good man, and hearing everyone talk about him like he was nothing more than a piece of shit made her sick to her stomach. Merle had been a gruff, tough ol' bastard, but he'd been kind to her.

"Merle was a good man," Gracie said, softly. "He had his faults, Daddy, I know. And I don't blame you. But he looked after me. He was kind to me. We have to go back for him." Gracie continued, she kept her gaze on her feet, not bothering to care about what the others thought or said.

"I'll think about it, baby," Rick promised softly, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. He was worried about Gracie. He didn't know if it was only about Merle, but there was such distress in her eyes. His Gracie had changed. He just wanted to make it better. If it was possible.

"I hate to say it," Dale cut in, "But has anyone given thought to Daryl Dixon?" He questioned.

"He's gonna be pissed," Morales added.

"It was my fault. I'll tell him." T-dog volunteered, looking sick at the very thought.

"No offense, T, but it might sound best coming from a white guy," Glenn commented.

Gracie hugged her knees, resting her chin atop her knees. "No, it's probably best coming from me." Gracie responded, with a look that allowed no argument.

"Why!?" Shane demanded, his dark eyes blazing.

"Because I'm the only one here who can honestly say I give a shit about Merle. That's why." Gracie snapped at him.

"If Gracie says she can handle it, let her." Rick interrupted. He didn't understand the friction that was between Gracie and Shane. Something had happened between them. That was obvious. Gracie avoided his gaze, while Shane stared. He had never been out of eyeshot since Rick had arrived.

Shane turned an incensed look to Rick. "Look, Rick, you don't know Daryl Dixon."

"Neither do you!" Gracie cut in heatedly.

Shane rolled his eyes at her, dismissing her words. "Daryl's gonna go off the wall, Rick. You really want to put Gracie in the line of fire?" he commented. Gracie scoffed at him.

"Daryl wouldn't hurt me. You, however, he wouldn't hesitate to." She responded, turning her face away from him. Shane's jaw tensed, and he got up, stalking away from the campfire.

Rick looked bewilderedly from his daughter to his friend. If he hadn't been sure before, he was now. As if sensing his thoughts, Gracie turned to look at her father. "It's about time to get Carl to bed. Dad, I _really_ need to talk to you," she informed him, her eyes earnest and a little bit pleading. Rick was nodding before he realized it, and Gracie was standing, moving from their campfire to the Peletiers', where Carl had been talking to Sophia. Rick stood too, brushing off his pants from where he sat on the ground.

Sleepily, Carl stumbled over, with Gracie guiding his steps with her hands on his shoulders. Rick's daughter had grown up, and he didn't know when it happened. He had never seen her face so fierce, so serious. Rick couldn't imagine what she had gone through- transforming from a fun-loving frivolous twenty-year old to such a serious, angry young woman. All he knew was that Gracie had done it without him.

As his children passed him, Rick put an arm around Gracie's shoulders, and let her lead him back to the tent they would share.

Gracie was quiet, speaking softly to Carl as she handed him a pair of soft, clean sweat pants and t-shirt to serve as pajamas, then going to her own sleeping bag and grabbing out a similar set of clothes for herself. Rick observed, averting his eyes from his daughter's form respectfully; as his children paid each other no mind as they changed back-to-back. The siblings that used to bicker and fight like toddlers now moved seamlessly and without a single argument. Carl curled up on his cot with a paperback (also something Carl would have to be fought with to do previously), and Gracie was rolling out another sleeping bag about a foot from her own.

"Andrea lent us her sleeping bag. She sleeps in the RV with Amy and Dale, so she doesn't use it." Gracie informed him, moving to slip into her own sleeping bag, curling up inside it.

Rick sat down on the new sleeping bag, unlacing his shoes. "That was kind of her. I'll have to thank her tomorrow." He murmured, making himself comfortable, turning to face Gracie, who had the most unimpressed look on her face. "What?" Rick questioned, completely clueless.

"Oh god, Dad. You are such a square." Gracie remarked, a giggle squeezing past her lips. She reached out and took Rick's hand, taking comfort in him holding onto it. "You have no idea how much I missed that. Missed you." She added, softer.

Rick grinned at her, squeezing her hand. "You missed me being a dork? You really have changed, baby." He replied, making her giggle again. Rick liked it. When she laughed, Gracie actually looked like his baby girl again. Not this grown-up woman he didn't recognize.

Gracie swallowed, her eyes becoming solemn again. "I guess it's…normal. I've really missed normal." She murmured.

Rick's expression softened, as he rolled his daughter's hand between his two. "I get it, baby. You have no idea how shocked I was when I woke up. There was no-one to take care of me then. But Shane seems to have done a great job with you and Carl," he responded. Suddenly there was a cautious look in Gracie's eye, at the mere mention of Shane. "What's going on, Gracie? Every time he's around, or someone mentions him, you-" Rick questioned, before Gracie hurriedly cut him off.

"-That's what I needed to talk to you about, Dad." She said quietly. Rick turned his head to look at Carl's curled up figure, wondering if he would hear whatever Gracie had to say. "Don't worry. He only pretends to read his book. He won't wake up." She assured him. Rick turned back to face her. "I don't know where to begin." Gracie whispered, her eyes wide and troubled.

"The beginning's usually the best, baby." Rick reminded her.

Gracie rolled her eyes, but began to speak nonetheless. "I guess it started when I was sixteen. Before that, I had always thought of Shane like an uncle, since you know, he acted like one to me and Carl. But it was then, when my hormones were all crazy and I was boy-crazy, I kind of noticed Shane was hot." Gracie flicked nervous eyes to her father, who had gone really tense at her words.

"It was also then that I noticed that Shane didn't look at me like an uncle would look at his niece. So that weekend you were gone on business that year, and left Shane to babysit, we had sex." She whispered.

Rick's face went absolutely white, and then his expression changed to pure fury. He had to restrain himself from going out there and beating the hell out of Shane. Gracie hastened to add, "We felt really awful about it. We never did it again. Until all this apocalypse stuff started happening," Her father was beginning to turn green, and he averted his gaze.

"At first, it was just because I was scared and he was comforting me…but then he thought we were in a relationship. In love." Gracie's voice trembled at the last sentence, and she squeezed her father's hand again. Rick turned his gaze back to his daughter, finding tears brimming in the eyes that were the same shade as his own.

"I was scared to tell him otherwise," she began breathily. "You know how Shane is, Dad. He gets so intense sometimes, and he's scary when he's like that. I just…I just felt like I had to keep him happy in order to protect myself, to protect Carl," Gracie said quietly, the first tears falling.

"Oh, baby…" Rick murmured, closing the distance between them to bring his emotional daughter into his arms. "Do you want to be with him?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss against her hair absentmindedly.

Gracie shook her head wildly. "I just want it to be over, Dad…But I've been such a coward. I tried to tell him today, when you got here, but I don't know that he believed me. Or even heard me." She whispered, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"Well, it's over now, baby. He ain't ever gonna lay a finger on you again." Rick promised her, vehemently. If Shane didn't think it was over, Rick was going to make that abundantly clear tomorrow. If Rick ever saw Shane touch Gracie again, Rick would not hesitate to kill him. Getting involved with his daughter when she was sixteen, and then making her feel like her life, and her brother's life, depended on whether she slept with him…Rick had never been more enraged in his life. "No man that truly loves you would make protecting you hinge on a condition like that, baby. Remember that," he added.

Gracie looked up at him and nodded. "There's something else, too, Daddy," she looked nervous again, which made Rick feel sick to his stomach all over again.

"What is it?" Rick asked guardedly.

"Daryl Dixon…Merle's brother…I care about him, Dad. And he cares about me. He's not like Shane." She told him, cautiously. "He's rough around the edges, but he's so sweet, Daddy. He knows how much I worry about Carl, so he's always got his eye on Carl when he's around. He actually cares about how I feel. And that's…new to me, Daddy." Gracie continued, wringing her hands.

Rick sighed, heavily. "How old is he?" he asked.

"Thirty-four." Gracie answered without hesitation. Rick sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't like the thought at all. Gracie was only twenty. And this Daryl was only five years younger than Rick's thirty-nine years.

Rick could see the anxiety on Gracie's face. She wanted him to approve. So badly. But Rick couldn't. Not honestly. "I…I just don't know what to think about that right now, Gracie. Not with all you've just told me. I don't feel it's a good idea. Not with what you've been through." Rick responded truthfully, and Gracie exhaled disappointedly. Rick hastened to add on. "I'm not saying I forbid it, or anything, yet. I don't know this man, this Daryl. I'm not comfortable with the idea. But I want you to be happy. Happy and safe. And if this man proves to be what you say, and he makes you happy (and safe), I will approve." He promised, smiling weakly at her.

Gracie beamed back. "Then you _will_ approve," She said with certainty. Then she laughed, a high noise full of relief. "Oh, Daddy, it feels so good to have gotten that all off my chest. I feel lighter," Gracie said, still laughing softly.

Rick smiled more brightly at her. "I'm so glad to hear that, baby." He murmured, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Gracie's eyes refocused on his face. "I feel like everything could be alright now, Daddy, with you here." She told him, her smile so big that it was starting to hurt.

"It will be." Rick promised her, pressing his forehead against hers. "I will not let anything happen to you or Carl. You two are my world, the only things I love." He continued, letting Gracie wriggle from his arms and dive back into her sleeping bag.

She answered him with only two words, "I know."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter Six! Please keep reviewing. Author's Note at the end.**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shane was still sitting atop the RV come dawn, and he hadn't been able to close his eyes for even a minute. His eyes had been focused almost solely on the tent that the Grimes family safely slept in. Gracie had mouthed the words 'We're over' to Shane, and he hadn't been able to get her alone since. He would not accept that, not when he loved her as much as he did.

But now Rick was here. And he knew something was up. Shane could see the confusion in Rick's eyes when he saw the tension between Shane and Gracie, and he knew Rick would ask. What Shane didn't know was if Gracie would tell.

And if she did tell Rick everything, what would he say? What would he do? Shane had done something unforgiveable, that he knew. Sleeping with his best friend's daughter. But Rick would have to understand. Shane _loved_ Gracie. And Shane knew that Gracie had feelings for him. He wasn't sure what they were, exactly, but why else would she be so damn willing whenever Shane said the word?

At precisely 6:00 AM, according to Dale's pocket-watch; the tent belonging to the Grimes' zipped open, and Rick stepped out. He had changed from his tan uniform to a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and he didn't look like he'd slept a wink either. Rick looked up, seeing Shane sitting atop the RV, and his expression hardened, leaving Shane with a feeling of dread. Rick began to pick his way through the camp, heading towards the RV.

"You ready to come down, Shane?" Dale called as he stepped down from the RV. He had been surprised that Shane had elected to stay out there all night, and had half-expected Shane to wake him up in the middle of the night, changing his mind.

"Yeah. Good idea." Shane responded, his mouth suddenly dry, as Rick found his way into the clearing before the RV. This was all a little bit too convenient. Apparently Rick had something to say, and it wasn't pleasant- judging by the way the man stood; hands on his hips and a hardened expression on his face. Shane handed the rifle to Dale as he stood, and climbed down from the RV, his heart starting to beat faster.  
"I need a word, Shane." Rick remarked quietly, not even bothering to look at his 'best friend' as Shane lumbered towards him. Shane had never seen Rick this angry, and it honestly made the larger man nervous.

"Let's take a walk then, brother." Shane suggested, and Rick's eyes darted up, deadly furious at Shane's nerve to call him _brother_.

"Let's." Rick replied curtly. Shane led Rick onto a path around the camp, the one he usually traversed on patrol. "I spoke with Gracie last night. She told me some very interesting things." He said flippantly, casting a blatantly hostile look to Shane.

Shane took a deep breath. "Oh?" he prompted. "How much did she tell you?"

"Everything." Rick responded. "Including how you _fucked_ my daughter when she was only sixteen." He said venomously, stopping in his tracks and turning to face Shane.

Shane sighed, but he didn't look shameful or even regretful. That fact only angered Rick. "And I'm sure she also told you that it didn't happen again till she was twenty. Only a few months ago." Shane added very calmly, as if trying to speak with a child.

Rick sucked in a strangled breath. "You know what, Shane, I don't understand you. I confront you about sleeping with my daughter, and you're acting like you've done nothing wrong." He muttered, running a hand through unruly, short brown hair that was the same color as his children's.

Shane clenched his jaw, biting back the urge for an angry retort. "Because I don't wanna fight with you, man. What's done is done. I'm actually kinda glad you know now, because I sure as hell don't want to hide it." He told Rick, quite truthfully, in fact.

His words didn't have the calming effect on Rick that he'd hoped. In fact, his statement only made Rick's eyes narrow at him. "_Look_, Shane," Rick hissed, pausing to take a deep breath. "I don't know what you think you had with Gracie, man, but it's over with. It's done." He continued, with absolute certainty.

Shane had been trying to keep his cool. But there was no way in hell he'd just roll over and do whatever Rick said without a fight. "No, Rick. You don't get to make that decision. It's my life. It's Gracie's life. It's her decision, not yours, and frankly, it's none of your business." Shane retorted, coming to regret the words as they came out of his mouth, seeing the look on Rick's face.

Rick's face had swung to the side, as if he had been physically struck. "_None of my business?_" he questioned lowly, without even looking at Shane. Shane started to mutter something that Rick didn't catch, nor desire to. "My daughter was in tears when she told me what you've done to her, and it's _none of my business_?" Rick continued, murderously.

"What _I've_ done to _her_?" Shane questioned, taking a step forward. "I wanna know what kind of stories she's been spinning, Rick, I ain't ever done nothing to Gracie that wasn't consensual." He demanded, and Rick just shook his head, not backing up a step, as the two men were nearly nose-to-nose now.

"No, Shane. You just treated her like your own personal sex toy, and made her feel like her life, Carl's life, was dependent on her role as that toy of yours." Rick responded, watching the expression on Shane's face turn horrified at the thought.

"Rick-! I would never!" the larger man objected.

Rick just held up his hand, turning to pace around his former friend. "I know you, Shane. Any girl that turns you down, you get all pissed off and have to go off to cool down. If you did that while Gracie and Carl were alone out there, you would have come back to find them dead. Gracie was rightfully terrified to refuse you," he explained curtly, really detesting the thought of his daughter and his former friend. But it was all he could see right now. What Rick really wanted was to wipe his mind clean of that image. But unfortunately, it was impossible.

Shane's gaze bore into the gravel on the ground, his fists clenched at his sides. "That's why you're here, aren't you, Rick? Because Gracie couldn't tell me herself." He asked bitterly.

"Gracie didn't ask me, if that's what you're getting at. All she did was confess to me last night. But I decided I would handle this myself. Because, y'see, Shane, this is more between me and you now, then it is you and Gracie." Rick informed him.

Shane looked up, his dark gaze burning into Rick's sea-foam green eyes. Gracie's eyes. "Did I do something to offend you, Shane? Seeing as ya informed my children I was dead, and hit the road with them?" Rick questioned. Shane's shoulders tensed. "Wasn't it enough that you were having an affair with my wife, _Gracie's mother_, before she died in that car wreck twelve years ago? Wasn't it enough that she was gonna leave me and Gracie for you? And you were gonna steal my son too." Rick ranted.

"Don't you talk about Lori, man." Shane warned.

Rick continued to circle him, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Don't you act so fucking innocent, Shane. You went after my _daughter,_ man. What, because she looks so much like Lori? Do you know how fucking twisted that is?!" He demanded, spittle spraying from his lips as he raged on.

"Stop, Rick. Before I do something I might regret." Shane warned again, feeling the rage welling within him.

Rick paused, tilting his head, almost curiously. "You and Gracie are done, you hear me? If I see you so much as look at her, I _will _kill you." He said quietly. Shane did not say a word in reply, merely hanging his head, hearing Rick take a few steps away, and then pausing.

"I thought I knew you, Shane. But I guess I was wrong." Rick commented so quietly that Shane only barely heard him.

But those words were the ones that cut the deepest.

* * *

**A/N: In response to a few of the reviews, I just wanted to mention this. Gracie is not a Mary-Sue. She's made mistakes she's not proud of (including sleeping with Shane), and has handled things less than morally, but that was just how Gracie deals. She was honest to God terrified to leave Shane, and now that she has her dad back, she feels like she has her pillar of strength back, as well as an unconditional protector (not including Daryl). So she might be a little cowardly, telling Rick right away what's happened in hopes of him helping her separate from Shane, but that's who she is. She's not perfect. She doesn't always do what's right. But she's trying, and that's a hell of a lot better than being perfect and someone who can do no wrong.**

**And she is not like Lori. Not in the slightest.**

* * *

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Chapter Seven! Please keep reviewing, they give me inspiration to keep on.**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The peace of the sweltering summer morning was disrupted by the clanking of tin cans and the screams of children. And everyone, including Gracie, descended into panic. She looked around wildly, screaming to her father, "Where's Carl?!"

When her father gave no answer, Gracie just ran. Ran in the direction the screams came from. The men were right on her heels after only a few moments, but Gracie was the one to reach Carl and Sophia first.

They stood at the edge of a small clearing, watching almost curiously, as a walker gnawed on a felled deer. Gracie took hold of each child's hand and jerked them away, pulling them against her. Sophia was shaking, and Carl did not hesitate to move closer to his sister. The men immediately went ahead and started beating at the walker, with clubs, baseball bats, and even axes, ultimately leading to the decapitation of the monster, sending its head rolling across the clearing.

Much too close to Gracie, in her opinion, with only a foot between them. It was then, when she questioned the children on what they were thinking, that they heard the rustling leaves and brush. Every one tensed, the men raising their weapons warily, and Gracie's eyes happened to light upon the arrow in the deceased deer's flank. It was a bolt from Daryl's crossbow.

A rush of excitement went through Gracie, knowing that he must be close. And after a moment, the movement through the brush was revealed to be Daryl. Gracie heaved a sigh of relief.

It was all silent until Daryl caught sight of the deer that the walker had been previously gnawing on. "Sonuvabitch," Daryl snarled. "That's my deer. Look at it- all gnawed on by filthy-" Daryl began to aim vicious kicks at the walker's limp body with each word. "—poxied, disease-bearing, motherless bastard,"

Gracie rolled her eyes at Daryl's display. What a first impression he was making on her father. She shooed Carl and Sophia away to Amy, who nodded at Gracie and began to lead the children back to camp. "Calm down, son," Dale said steadily. "That's not helping." He added.

Daryl, clearly caught in a bad mood, looked up at the older man. "What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to On Golden Pond." He turned back to the venison, yanking the arrows from its flesh. "I've been tracking this buck for three miles. Was gonna drag it back to camp and cook us up some venison." Daryl explained his frustration.

Gracie glanced over at her father, whose expression was rather dumbfounded. She muffled a giggle, making Daryl cast a look over his shoulder at her, sending her a wink. Turning back to what he was doing, ignoring the others, Daryl looked thoughtful. "What do ya think? Maybe we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" he asked.

"Man, I would not risk that," Shane replied.

Sighing again, Daryl got to his feet. "It's a damn shame. I got us some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." He remarked, turning to face the small crowd gathered. He glanced at Rick curiously, as he took a few steps closer to Gracie. "C'mon, Gracie. You can help me clean these," Daryl said, gesturing to his string of squirrels.

As he spoke, the walker's head twitched, its eyes and mouth falling open with a gasp. Gracie gave a surprised yelp, springing back as its teeth snapped at her.

"Come on people, what the hell?" Daryl questioned, pointing his crossbow at the unattached head and pulling the trigger without even looking at it. "It has to be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" he muttered, stepping over the head towards Gracie. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, beginning to propel her back to the camp with him.

"Daryl," Gracie whined. "We gotta talk," She said pleadingly, casting a look back at her father and Shane, who followed only a few steps back.

"Tonight," Daryl promised, releasing her as they reached the main camp. He called out to Merle, who was clearly absent.

"Hey, Daryl," Shane called. "Slow up a bit, we need to talk to you,"

Near the RV, Daryl stopped, turning to face Shane and Rick as they closed the distance. Gracie stood only a few steps away the three men. "About what?" Daryl questioned suspiciously. His baby-blue eyes flickered to Gracie, whose face was ashen. A bolt of worry shot through him.

"About Merle." Shane responded. "There was a, uh, problem in Atlanta."

Daryl looked back to Gracie's face. He turned away, holding his hand to his mouth, as if composing himself, before turning back to face the men. "He dead?" Daryl asked gruffly. Gracie moved to go to him, but Daryl held up his hand, stopping her in his tracks. He repeated his question. "Is he dead?"

It seemed that no-one had an answer to that, so Rick spoke up. "We're not sure."

"He either is or he isn't," Daryl snapped, now facing Gracie's father, unknowingly.

Rick began to walk towards him. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Daryl interrupted, his eyes narrowed distrustfully.

"Rick Grimes." Gracie's father answered simply.

Daryl sneered, glancing towards Gracie. "You her old man?" he asked, jerking his head towards her. Rick nodded, staying silent. "Where the fuck you been?" he muttered accusingly, making a kernel of shame re-ignite in Rick's chest. Daryl shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "Rick Grimes," he mocked, "You got something to tell me?"

Rick didn't back down. "Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him on a rooftop to a piece of metal. He's still there."

The other man turned away, his face still unreadable as he replied heatedly, "So lemme process this. You said you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there?" At the end of that, his voice rose dangerously.

"Yeah," said Rick quietly, unable to come up with any words of comfort to perhaps calm Daryl down.

Gracie saw it coming before Daryl even knew what he was doing—he threw his string of dead squirrels to the side before launching himself at the other man. Before he could reach him, though, Shane shoved his body into Daryl's, knocking him to the ground.

Gracie's heart raced at what was happening before her eyes, but she couldn't find a way to move. It was only when Daryl pulled out a knife from his holster that Gracie found herself able to move.

Without even thinking, as Daryl got to his feet, his knife in hand, Gracie put herself in his path, stopping him dead in his tracks. "You don't want to do this," She told him quietly, his eyes never leaving hers as her palms pushed back lightly on his chest. "That's my daddy. Don't do this." Gracie pleaded.

She already knew by the look in Daryl's eyes that he was done. The moment she'd stepped in the way, he was done. Daryl dropped the knife, roughly pulling Gracie into his arms, burying his face in her loose hair. It took Gracie a moment to recover, but she wrapped her arms around Daryl in return, squeezing him when she felt the wetness of his tears on her shoulder. After a few moments, Daryl's grip loosened on her, and he raised his head, glaring at the others with reddened eyes.

"It's not Rick's fault." T-dog remarked. "I had the key, I dropped it."

"And you couldn't pick it up?!" Daryl retorted angrily, unwrapping his arms from around Gracie, gently brushing her to the side.

"I dropped it down a drain," T-dog clarified.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Maybe this will," T-Dog continued, "Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks couldn't get at him,"

"That's got to count for something," Rick offered.

Daryl just shook his head, his eyes on the ground as he said quietly, "Just tell me where he is, so I can go get him,"

"Daddy'll show you, won't ya?" Gracie prompted, glancing at her father.

Rick nodded. "I'm going back."

Daryl seemed satisfied with this, walking back to his tent in order to gather his things, no doubt.

It was eventually agreed upon that Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog would return to Atlanta to retrieve Merle. Gracie watched as Rick attempted to explain to Shane why he had to go back- not only to find Merle, but to recover a bag of guns with a radio inside it.

As Rick and T-dog bargained with Dale over a pair of bolt cutters, Gracie approached the white cub van, where Daryl paced. At her approach, Daryl sprang down from the van, walking towards her silently. "I want to come with you." Gracie said quietly.

Daryl shook his head, taking her hand. "No, darlin'. It's too dangerous. Plus, Merle will box my ears if I let you come," he told her, bringing up his hand to brush lightly against her cheek. Over Gracie's shoulder, Daryl found Shane's gaze burning into him with a fury.

Daryl glared at Shane, guiding Gracie from the man's line of vision, just around the corner of the van. "I told Shane it was over. And I told my dad everything last night," Gracie informed him, her eyes bright. Daryl couldn't resist ducking down and pressing his lips against hers.

Gracie responded eagerly, her fingers grasping at the fabric of his shirt. Daryl moved forward, pressing Gracie's back against the side of the van. Their tongues mingled, Daryl giving a low groan at the sweet taste inside her mouth. Daryl's hand moving up Gracie's back to fist a handful of her dark hair, kissing her harder.  
Gracie let out a strangled noise, tugging Daryl closer, pressing her body against his. After a few moments, Daryl pulled away, breathing hard as he took a few steps away. Gracie sagged against the van, trying to catch her breath. "You…" Daryl started, pointing a finger at the young woman. "You're a naughty girl," he said quieter.

Then Daryl just looked at Gracie for a long moment. He took quick steps forward, drawing her in for a short, but forceful kiss. Daryl broke the kiss almost too suddenly and just held his body against Gracie's. "Promise me you'll be careful." Gracie requested.

"I promise," Daryl assured her, his hands running up and down her sides comfortingly.

"And keep a cool head, okay?" she added as an afterthought. Daryl just chuckled, and nodded.

"Daryl! It's time to go!" T-dog's voice called.

"Come on, I wanna say goodbye to Glenn and my dad," Gracie said, tugging on Daryl's hand lightly, leading him back around the van, to where Rick and Glenn were standing. Gracie released his hand as she sighted Glenn, going and embracing him quickly, before moving to her father.

"So, that's the guy, huh?" Rick whispered in Gracie's ear as he hugged her tightly. She nodded, smiling when he pulled back.

"I really care about Daryl. So take care of him, okay, Dad?"Gracie requested, squeezing his arm lightly. Rick just chuckled a little and nodded, pulling her in for another hug.

"I can see that he cares about you, too." He told her almost conspiratorially. Seeing that had been a relief to Rick, really. After finding out about Shane, and then that Gracie was sort of seeing someone else; Rick was very much happy that that person truly cared about her.

Gracie smiled weakly, moving away from her father to T-dog, wishing him good luck. Then Gracie turned back, intending to say goodbye to Daryl. She hated how surprised he looked, when she kissed him in full view of the camp. Like he had accepted that she would not want anyone to know about them, like she was ashamed of him. So Gracie kissed him hard.

When she drew back, Daryl's face was blank and Gracie could see she'd left him speechless. Plus, he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings; and she could see him puzzling and turning things over in his mind as his brows drew together. So she left him with a gentle peck, and stepped out of the circle of his arms.

All she told him was, "Bring Merle home."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8! I kinda hate this chapter. But it needs to happen. Please tell me it's not as bad as I think.**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Daryl paced the length of the roof after roaring his distress, his grief, at the sight of the dangling bloody handcuff. And then there was the hand Merle had left behind.

Daryl paced back and forth angrily, until Rick Grimes appeared in his line of sight. "Calm down, Daryl." Rick cautioned the younger man.

"Calm down? That's my brother's fucking hand!" Daryl shouted.

Rick rushed at the younger man, grabbing a handful of Daryl's shirt. "My daughter asked me to keep you safe. And I can't do that if you're unwilling to try yourself, if you keep going off half-cocked. To do that, I need you to keep a cool head. You think you can do that?" Rick demanded.

Daryl took a moment, his eyes wide. "Man, you sound just like Gracie," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as Rick released him.

"Can you do that?" Rick repeated, his gaze strangely intense.

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that," Daryl finally answered, gruffly.

"Good."

* * *

When Gracie saw Shane playing with Carl by the water, she frowned. She excused herself from where she'd been sitting with the other women, doing laundry.

She caught Shane and Carl just as they were trudging up the path towards the camp. "Carl, go find Miranda. You need to do a little school-work." Gracie ordered her little brother, who didn't bother arguing, and just went on with a little sigh.

Gracie didn't even bother looking at Shane until Carl was out of sight. "What's this about? Come to twist the knife even further?" Shane asked darkly.

Gracie turned a hateful expression back to him. "Stay away from Carl, Shane. We're got our Daddy back, no thanks to you. I don't want you poisoning Carl's mind like you did mine." She said heatedly.

Shane's expression turned to pleading. "Gracie, baby, you gotta know I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I love you, Gracie…If I thought I was hurting you for a second.."

Gracie just laughed. "You told me my father was dead, Shane. You lied about the _status_ of your best friend's _life._ You've hurt me. You've done it knowingly and without remorse- as long as I didn't have anyone else to turn to." Gracie informed him bluntly. "And now I do. I have Dad, and I have Daryl. And you're suddenly sorry. Forgive me if I'm not convinced. Stay away from Carl, stay away from me-" Gracie began, turning her head and gasping at the sound of the women she'd left behind, screaming.

Gracie ran towards the noise, Shane following with his fists clenched at his sides. Carol stood in front of Ed, clutching her cheek. Gracie flew towards them, moving between Carol and Ed, just as Ed raised his hand to hit Carol again.

Ed Peletier's meaty fist slammed into Gracie's left cheek, making her fall back into Carol with a cry of pain. Carol's arms immediately went around her, sinking to the ground as Gracie's weight was too much for her.

Shane walked faster.

"Goddamn nosy bitch, sticking your nose where it don't belong! It's your goddamn fault," Ed muttered, sneering at the girl his wife cradled in her arms. Gracie raised a hand to her face, stunned, feeling the unbroken skin that felt like it was on fire, sending a burst of pain across her cheek.

Shane had closed the distance between him and Ed, throwing himself at the man and tackling him to the ground. Without ceremony, Shane began whaling on Ed, as the women helped Gracie and Carol to their feet.

Amy and Andrea held Gracie up as they screamed at Shane to stop. Carol was sobbing, slipping back down to the ground, unable to do anything but watch and cry. Shane reared back from the bloody mess he'd made of Ed's face, and got up, simply walking away when Carol fell beside her husband, calling his name.

Shane stopped just a few steps away, turning back. "You ever lay a hand on your wife, daughter, or any other woman in this camp again, Ed, I will kill you." Shane warned, turning away and continuing on his path back to camp.

Gracie couldn't help but wonder if she'd sent Shane off the deep end, as Amy worried over a bruise forming on her left cheek.

* * *

T-dog, Rick, Glenn and Daryl ran towards camp with a fear of what they'd find there. Merle had taken the cube van and they were sure he'd be heading back to camp with only one thing on his mind. Revenge.

The only thing Daryl knew- was that Gracie was safe from Merle's anger. His prick older brother had a soft spot for the girl. But if she put herself in the line of fire like she had between Daryl and Rick- Merle wouldn't back down. No matter how much he liked Gracie.

They were close, Daryl knew. The four of them had been running for close to an hour. The closer they got, the more of a sick feeling coiled in Daryl's belly.

Then they could hear screaming. The men moved faster, bursting through the trees to find the camp filled with walkers. The four men spread out, cutting down all in their path, saving who they could.

Daryl was beginning to panic, the longer he didn't see Gracie anywhere. And then he saw her.

She was pushing Carl ahead of her to Shane, who pulled the boy to the small circle of safety by the RV, being defended by other men.

Gracie fell. A walker's hand was wrapped around her ankle, and was using its grip to drag itself within biting distance of her flesh.

Gracie screamed, but Daryl was frozen with horror. Glenn shoved past Daryl swiftly, and was on the walker within seconds, bashing its head in with a baseball bat. Glenn pulled Gracie to her feet with a jerk and propelled her to the safe circle behind Shane, where Carl launched himself at his sister as she cried big, fat tears of fright and relief. There Glenn left her, going in search of more walkers to kill. With that, Daryl was able to move and go on as well.

And after ten minutes that felt like ten hours, the camp was cleared. The first thing Daryl did was move towards the RV, where he'd last seen Gracie. There he found Rick with his arms around both his children, squeezing them hard. Daryl was growing to respect Rick, after his initial instinct to dislike him for not being around when Gracie needed him the last few months. Even though Daryl knew, logically, that Rick had had no choice in the matter, and that he _would_ have been here, if he could.

When Gracie saw Daryl over Rick's shoulder, she broke away and started moving towards him, her arms held out and tears escaping her eyes. Daryl closed the distance quickly, jerking Gracie into his arms none-too-gently, but Gracie didn't protest. She pressed a short kiss to his lips, and buried her face into the juncture where Daryl's neck met his shoulder, making his arms tighten around her.

Her back shook with silent sobs as Daryl made the appropriate noises for comforting. "Shh, shh there, girl. I gotcha, yer safe, ya hear me?" he murmured, winding his fingers into the hair that was half-unraveled from her braid, stroking her scalp comfortingly. Gracie's grip was tight on the back of Daryl's shirt, taking a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself.

Daryl glanced up to see Rick give him an approving nod that only made him look somewhere else. And found Shane's eyes on him and Gracie once more. Shane's expression was unreadable, but Daryl knew his thoughts were of Gracie. Man needed to let go. Gracie wasn't ever gonna want him again, if she ever really had. And Daryl was gonna make damn sure that she had that choice.

Daryl knew in his heart, even if he and Gracie didn't work out, that he would always protect her. She would never have to resort to such a relationship as she'd had with Shane again. And if Daryl couldn't, he was sure Rick would.

"Where's Merle?" Gracie suddenly asked, her words muffled from where her face had been pressed into Daryl's neck.

Daryl gave a heavy sigh. "He was gone before we got there." He answered simply. He didn't want to be giving her the kind of news this subject required now, with all the death around them.

"How?" Gracie questioned, pushing back a little to look up at Daryl. And that was when he saw the purple-green bruise across Gracie's left cheek.

"What the hell!? Who did this?!" Daryl demanded, cupping her face with one hand, probing the bruise gently with his thumb. Gracie hissed out a pained breath at the pressure on the bruise, pulling away from Daryl's hold.

"It's not a big deal, Daryl. Tell me what happened to Merle," Gracie retorted.

Daryl gave a heavy sigh, the rage behind his blue eyes fading just a bit. "Merle cut off his hand with the handsaw from Dale's toolkit. Our ride was gone, so we thought he was taking his vengeance back to camp. We ran all the way here, and thank god we did, otherwise you'd be…" he explained, not even wanting to utter the word. "The bruise?" Daryl questioned.

Gracie's sea-foam green eyes were filled with tears again. "It was...Ed. I got be-between him and C-Carol. I th-think he was one of the first to go," she stuttered, the first drop of the new wave of tears escaping.

Daryl made a noise in his throat, drawing her back into his arms. "If he ain't dead, he will be soon." He muttered, making Gracie laugh hoarsely. He let her cry a few minutes longer on his shoulder before patting her back. "Come on, Grimes. You shouldn't be out here, around all this death. You and Carl can take my tent, it's closer to the center of camp." Daryl told her.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Gracie questioned.

"When am I gonna? We got clean-up to do," he responded, pushing her off towards her brother and father. The three spoke a few words, and Gracie led her brother to Daryl's tent a few yards away, and went inside, zipping up the opening.

Rick nodded to Daryl. Daryl nodded back.

And they went to work.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Chapter 9! Sorry for the delay, I needed a little break from writing constantly. Thank you for your reviews, they've been wonderful (especially you, KrazyKeke!)****, and please keep it up! Gives me all the motivation I need to continue!**

_They're Biting At Your Heels_

_Country Lanes Lead to Fields_

_Who Was That Fox Caught In That Trap_

_Laid with Hunter's Map_

_When the Clouds Roll Back, Back, Back_

_I'll Meet You By The Mill_

_Depressions in your neck_

_He's just keeping you in check_

_Who was the fox caught in that trap_

_Laid with hunter's map_

_When the clouds roll back, back, back_

_I'll meet you by the Mill_

_You shake hands with Lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

_You shake hands with lightning_

_For an apple on a string_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rick Grimes watched his daughter's paramour drop the pickaxe he'd been using to bash the skulls in of walkers or the newly deceased members of their camp. He watched Daryl cross a few yards to his tent.

Daryl lifted the flap of the tent and gazed in for a long moment, before letting the flap fall again. He turned away, lifting his eyes to meet Rick's. The expression on his face had relaxed, and relief washing over his features; contrary to tense set of his mouth before having looked in on them. He nodded at Rick, and Rick took that moment to cross the clearing to him.

"Sleeping?" he inquired.

A cross of a smile and grimace passed over Daryl's features. "Yeah. Like babies. I guess I'm kinda surprised," he answered, referring to the terrifying situation they had all been in the night before.

"Well, if they didn't feel safe, they wouldn't be able to sleep." Rick responded, making a tentative smile spread across Daryl's face for just a moment.

"Let's finish getting this shit cleaned up," Daryl said gruffly, hefting up the pickaxe again. Rick nodded in agreement, and they went to work.

* * *

Gracie sat at the campfire with Carl, Carol and Sophia. Carol was making some hot cereal with no expression on her fact, and Sophia was huddled close to Carl as they talked softly. The silence was punctuated by the sound of grunting men and wet noises of skulls being caved in.

As soon as she and Carl had woken, Daryl had rushed them to the far side of the clearing, so they wouldn't see the men cleaning up the mess.

Gracie found it very strange, unsettling more like it, that her father and boyfriend had developed some weird sort of partnership, or understanding, ever since they'd returned from Atlanta. She was sorta thankful that they were getting along, but Gracie was kind of suspicious as to _how_ well they were getting along.

She turned her attention back to the campfire, as Carol began to ladle out portions of the breakfast, to the children first. "Gracie, take some to Daryl and your Daddy," Carol ordered, handing two bowls to the young woman. Gracie just nodded and smiled weakly at the older woman.

She had not offered condolences to Carol or Sophia, instead thinking Carol wouldn't want that. She believed that Carol knew that she had Gracie's support. Even if her husband had been an abusive dirtbag. Gracie herself had a bruise on her cheek to prove that.

Gracie stood carefully, as to not let the bowls overturn in her hands, and walked towards the RV, bowls in hand. "Daryl, Dad," she called softly, not wanting to disturb Andrea from the vigil she held for Amy.

Gracie was intensely sad for Amy, who had been her friend, but she was even sadder for Andrea, and the way she had just shut down.

Both men turned at her call, and came forward to accept the food. Daryl wiped his hands with a red cloth hanging from his back pocket, before taking the bowl. "Y'all have been working all night, when are you gonna take a rest?" Gracie inquired, standing to the side, and running her hand up and down Daryl's arm in a soothing gesture as he scarfed down breakfast.

"When it's done." Daryl responded simply, between slurps.

Rick nodded in agreement. "We're almost done, Gracie. Go sit down and eat," he added; handing an empty bowl back to her.

"I'm not really hungry," she responded, waiting for Daryl's bowl, as he was almost done. Both men flashed her a look of curiosity bordering on concern. "Look what y'all are doing! Can you blame me?" Gracie exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"You're gonna regret that later, darlin'. I bet we'll be moving out soon," Daryl remarked, placing his empty bowl atop the other in Gracie's hands, his hands lingering on hers for just a moment.

"Really? Where will we go?" She questioned, her nose scrunching up at the thought. Daryl just shrugged, walking away to pick up his pickaxe again.

"It's not safe here anymore," Rick said gently. "We can't just sit here and wait for another group of geeks to blow through her like they did last night. We need to find somewhere safe." He continued, picking up his baseball bat.

"Gee, haven't you heard? Safe places are in short supply after the Apocalypse, Dad." Gracie said dryly, making her father give her a dirty look.

"You and your smart mouth, baby. Go eat. Daryl's right. Now's not the time to be watching your figure," Rick teased, making Gracie's cheeks flame up.

"That's not what I meant!" Gracie complained, stalking back to the fire, and sitting down. She took the bowl of hot cereal that Carol offered with an amused smile.

* * *

Gracie hung back by Daryl and his truck while her father and Shane argued about their destination. Carl was with them, watching it all with disinterested eyes. He leaned back against Gracie's stomach, while she rested her chin atop his head.

"Where d'ya think we're goin'?" Daryl wondered out loud, glancing at the young woman beside him. His hands were itching to touch her, kiss her, _something_. The last time they'd really had contact was the night before when he'd held her while she cried.

She turned her sea-foam green eyes that Daryl was sure he could happily drown in towards him; a smile curving her soft, pink lips into a half-smile. "I don't know. I just know I'm going wherever my dad does." Gracie answered.

"And I'm goin' wherever you do." Daryl cut in. Gracie grinned, her eyes softening, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

And Carl wriggled away. "Ew! God, yuck!" He cried, pulling away and running to stand by Carol and Sophia. The whole group just looked at the two for a moment, before bursting into laughter, making hot blushes rise on both Daryl and Gracie's faces. Soon enough, their attention was diverted back to Shane and Rick's continuous argument.

"As I was saying…I think my Dad will get his way. The CDC." Gracie murmured, taking a step closer to Daryl, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders loosely. Gracie returned the favor, wrapping her arm around his narrow waist, and leaning her head against his chest. Daryl did not reply, simply making a noise in his throat.

"Look, Shane, Jim needs medical attention! We gotta try for the CDC. And if that doesn't work out, we'll head to Fort Benning." Rick nearly shouted, effectively ending the argument. Shane walked away, fury in every movement of his body.

"Did I tell ya or did I tell ya?" Gracie said, looking up at Daryl with a little grin.

"Ya told me." He replied, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Rick walked over, after herding Carl into the station wagon with Carol and Sophia. "Gracie, we're gonna ride with Carol." He informed her, gesturing for her to follow him.

Gracie looked up at Daryl hesitantly. He dipped his head in response. "Actually, Daddy, I was gonna ride with Daryl." Gracie remarked, a little nervously.

Rick turned to look at her with an expression of surprise. He hesitated for a moment, glancing at Daryl, whose gaze was studiously elsewhere. "If that's what you really want, baby." He told her, pulling her from Daryl's arms to embrace her for a moment, and then kiss her on the forehead. "If I could have a word, Daryl." Rick requested, stepping away.  
Daryl nodded, turning to Gracie and kissing her quickly. "Go ahead and sit in the truck, darlin'." He promoted her, pushing her forward gently.

Daryl waited until she was safely ensconced in the truck, suspicion clear on her face, before stepping over to Rick.

"Yes?" he asked gruffly, hiding an anxiety from Rick's view.

Rick ran his hand through hair nervously. "I already know I don't really need to say this, Daryl, but I'd feel a lot better if Gracie rode with me," he paused. Daryl said nothing, his brows furrowing and his lips pursing. A little shakily, Rick continued. "_But_ I do trust you, Daryl, so I won't object to this." He muttered, making Daryl breathe a sigh of relief.

"But it goes without saying…if something happens to Gracie when I'm not around…I'm holding you responsible. And you won't like what happens then," Rick warned.

Daryl scoffed. "Man, yer right." At Rick's inquiring look, Daryl continued. "It don't need to be said." He deadpanned, and walked away without another word.

Once Rick got over his momentary surprise, he smiled. He watched Daryl get into the truck next to Gracie, who immediately peppered him with questions. And Daryl didn't say anything, just leaning over and kissing the woman hard, swiftly and effectively shutting her up. Rick chuckled at the dumbfounded expression on his daughter's face.

Daryl was the kind of man who would keep Gracie alive and (mostly) happy. His allegiance was not easily gained, but unflappable once given. Rick wasn't sure how Gracie had earned it, but he was glad she had.

Rick was alarmed to realize he liked his twenty year old daughter's thirty-four year old boyfriend.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hunter's Map**

**Chapter 10**

Gracie sang along, off-key, to the old cassette tape that had been sitting in Daryl's radio for years. "Just a smallllll-town girl, livin' in a lonelyyyy world, she took the midnight train going anyyyywhere..." Gracie sang loudly.

Daryl had chuckled for awhile, and now he reached to turn off the radio. "I think that's enough Journey fer now," he explained as the young woman groaned and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't heard music for two _months_, Daryl!" Gracie complained.

Daryl flashed her an amused look. "Well I haven't heard caterwauling like that for a long time neither. And I'd like to keep it that way." He told her, making the young woman scoff in response.

"Watch your mouth, Dixon. I'm your woman, you're supposed to keep me happy." Gracie teased, a small grin on her lips.

"I think I am!" Daryl protested, sending her a far too innocent look.

Gracie giggled, and tried to school her expression into a more serious one. "Oh?" She questioned.

Daryl smiled himself, whipping his hand out and placing it over Gracie's mouth gently, startling the young woman. "What's that?" Daryl questioned, molding his fingers over her lips. "Is that a smile? I thought you weren't happy! Holy shit!" Daryl exclaimed in faux bewilderment.

Gracie just looked at him, in calm irritation. Her eyes went down to his hand, and back up to his face. Daryl paid her little mind, returning most of his attention to the road. Gracie rolled her eyes, and decidedly dragged her tongue over Daryl's palm, making him yank his hand away, giving her a disgusted look.

Gracie just shrugged, a triumphant expression on her face. "You're a butthead," she accused affectionately, pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. But you seem to like me anyway, darlin'." Daryl retorted, keeping his focus on the road. Gracie just sighed, sliding closer to Daryl, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You look remarkably tired fer uh girl who actually got ta sleep last night," Daryl murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to her forehead.

Gracie smiled weakly at the affection. "I only slept a little. It took a long time to get Carl to sleep…he was still scared. I don't think I fell asleep until it was starting to get light," Gracie mused.

Daryl rubbed the bare skin above her knee affectionately, his callus-toughened palm scraping pleasantly against her soft, sun-kissed skin. Gracie covered his hand with her own, in order to clasp their hands together in her lap. "Tell ya what, darlin'. First chance we get, if this CDC is what yer Daddy hopes it is, we're gonna find uh room to curl up in an' sleep," Daryl told her, to which Gracie replied by nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"But until then, Gracie, you need to stay awake to keep me awake." Daryl requested. Gracie scowled at him.

"Oh, I see, is this one of those 'I'm miserable, so I'll make my darlin' miserable too' things?" Gracie asked, making a very poor impression of Daryl's accent.

Daryl sneered at her. "I'm not miserable, and I certainly would never wanna make you unhappy, neither." He informed her, flashing her an indignant look, as the truck rolled to a stop as the vehicles ahead did as well.

Gracie peered through the windshield, sighting white smoke leaking from the RV all the way in the front of the caravan. "Looks like the RV's broken down again." Gracie mused, glancing back at Daryl. "Let's get out and stretch our legs," she suggested with a smile.

* * *

Gracie leaned against Daryl in the truck, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I'm so hungry," she whimpered. The expression on Daryl's face tightened, and he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I'm hungry too," he offered, keeping his eyes on the road. Their food had been dwindling before they left camp, but yesterday morning they had gotten down to the absolute last bit of it. They had agreed to save it for the two children of the group, Sophia and Carl, and they had spaced it out as much as possible. The kids had eaten the last can of fruit cocktail this morning.

"The sun's setting, Daryl. I don't like being so near the city at all, much less this close to sundown," Gracie murmured, twisting her body this way and that, trying to find a position that would ease her hunger pains.

Daryl massaged the back of her neck with one hand. "I'm sorry, darlin'." He repeated. "Your daddy thinks we can reach the CDC before dark." he added, shaking his head a little.

"But what if we don't, Daryl? What if we do and there's nothing there? How much longer will we starve?" Gracie questioned with a frightened tone to her voice.

"I don't know, Gracie." Daryl answered quietly, silencing her. He turned fierce eyes on her. "But _ya _should know that I will do anythin' I have ta keep ya safe. And fed. I won't let anythin' happen to ya, ya hear me?" Daryl informed her.

Gracie gave a slow nod, smiling weakly at him. She reached to the far side of the seat to grab her navy blue hoodie, pulling it on over her shoulders. She moved to cuddle back in Daryl's side, pulling her knees up to her chest, and pulled the baggy hoodie over her legs too. Daryl took one look at her and laughed. All that peeked out of Gracie's hoodie was her head and sneakers.

"Ya cold, darlin'?" Daryl asked with a chuckle.

"As if you didn't know," Gracie deadpanned, as the CB radio began to crackle, then her father's voice came through.

_"Alright everybody, we're a mile out from the CDC. We need to move in fast once we get there, and cover each other."_ Rick Grimes began. Then the radio crackled again, and Shane's voice followed. _"Once we get outta the cars, we should group up by the RV. We'll form a perimeter, with the women and children in the middle. And we'll move with that perimeter intact, alright?"_ Shane added.

Gracie and Daryl traded a glance at the silence that followed._ "...What he said."_ Rick finally supplemented.

Daryl glanced over at Gracie as a few of the others voiced their agreement on the radio. "Ya hear that, darlin'? You stick close to me, 'kay? Inside this circle damn thing they're talking about," he told her, putting a hand on her covered knee. Gracie nodded. "Ya don't get out of the truck until I get to yer door, ya hear? And be ready to run," Daryl added, with an expectant look at Gracie's hoodie-encased form. She just nodded again, and slid her legs down to the seat.

Daryl looked satisfied, nodding at her, and returned his attention to the road.

* * *

Gracie held her body against the door to the passenger side, one hand on the door handle, the other on the big knife Daryl had strapped to her belt just moments ago. As Daryl rounded the truck, holding his crossbow at ready as he reached her door, pulling it open and ushering Gracie out. "Run!" Daryl growled, seeing Gracie's face drain of all color at the sight of approaching walkers.

Daryl took hold of the twenty year old by the arm, towing her ten yards to the group in front of the RV, pushing her into the circle protected by the other men. Carol immediately took Gracie's hand, pulling her close to her and the two children. Carl went straight to his sister's side, and they clasped hands tightly.

Rick looked over at his daughter, who nodded at him tersely. "Let's go!" He barked at the group, his Python held comfortably in his grip.

The group moved together as a unit effectively, all except for Daryl, who went out of his way to kill any walkers that came close enough. But the walkers were multiplying, and closing in on the group as they reached the shuttered doors. Shane and Rick were slamming their hands on the doors, yelling for them to open up. But they didn't open.

"Nobody's here, man! We can't stay here!" Shane yelled, to which Rick responded with a glare. Gracie screamed shrilly when a walker came too close. Shane sprang forward, shooting the threatening walker in the throat, and Daryl moved in to finish it off, glaring at Shane. "You see that, man? You wanna stay here and get your kids killed, Rick? This was a pipe dream!" Shane shouted.

"Shut up, Shane!" Rick hissed.

"There's no-one here, Rick! You're living in fantasy-land! We gotta go!" The man continued to yell.

"Dad, please!" Gracie cried, her eyes frantic with one arm wrapped around her brother, the other gripping the big buck knife Daryl had given her. At this, Rick wavered, and he turned to look back at the shuttered doors again.

"The camera!" Rick exclaimed. "It moved!"

"You imagined it!" Shane said quickly.

"No! It moved!" Gracie's father argued. He slammed his hands against the doors, screaming out, "Let us in! We've got women and children! You're killing us! _You're killing us!"_

Defeated, Rick slumped, feeling Gracie at his back, wrapping her arms around him. "Let's go," he said tiredly, turning to go.

A screeching noise of metal on metal stopped them. They turned back, to see the shutters on the doors rising, revealing a bright light that blinded them...

* * *

**Sorry about the hiatus. I've been stuck for months. I kind of hate this chapter, but I'm working to get the next one going right now. Happy Mother's Day to those of you that are mothers. **

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hunter's Map**

**Chapter 11**

"What do you want?" A tall, pale man with blond hair and a rifle in hand questioned.

"A chance," Rick Grimes answered, his arms clasped around his children.

"That's asking a lot these days," the man replied dryly.

"Please," Gracie cut in, making his pale blue eyes shift to her. "We have nowhere else to go. Please don't make us leave," she pleaded.

The man sighed, looking away. Gracie truly made a pathetic, pitiful sight. Her dark hair was wild, her clothes spattered with blood, her frame thin and sheltered in her father's arms. "Blood test is the price of admission." He commented.

Rick smiled. "We can do that."

"If you need stuff from your cars, go now. Because once those doors close, they won't open again." The man ordered. Most of the men went running out to the cars, except for Dale, who held his shotgun carefully, keeping an attentive eye on the unfamiliar man.

"Who are you?" Gracie asked him, cautiously.

"My name is Edwin Jenner. I was a doctor here," the man remarked, leaning his gun against the railing he stood at. Gracie questioned the past tense in his words, but the rest of their group returning with their bags distracted her, as Jenner called to someone named Vi to close the doors.

Gracie breathed a sigh of relief as the shutters descended, barring them all from the hungry horde outside. Daryl came to her side, her duffel bag as well as his own thrown over his shoulder. He put an arm around her, flashing her a comforting, weak smile that was somewhat diluted by the blood spatter on his face. "Come along," Jenner called to them, "We'll get the blood tests over with, and then we can see what I can do about accomodations," he said gently, motioning them towards the elevator. Their small group shuffled into the elevator, Daryl and Gracie ending up in the back left corner.

With his arm around her, Gracie leaned all her weight into Daryl, pressing her cheek into his chest. Daryl rested his chin on her head. "Tired, darlin'?" He murmured, his hand settling on her hip, heavy and warm. Gracie nodded, exhaling softly and leaning into Daryl's touch, when his thumb began to make little circles on her skin. "Well, ya heard the man. Blood test, and then we get some food and a place to sleep," Daryl promised her.

Gracie sighed. "I'm not even hungry anymore, Daryl. I'm just tired. Really tired," she informed him. Daryl frowned down at her, holding her just a bit tighter. Gracie's attention shifted as she heard Jenner say something to her brother. Carl was smiling weakly, Rick's hand resting on his shoulder.

Gracie closed her eyes, turning back into Daryl.

The elevator finally reached the ground floor, and Dr. Jenner led them through a maze of hallways and into a large room full of computers. "Where is everyone?" Jacqui questioned.

Jenner turned around, gesturing to himself. "This is it," he responded.

"It's just you?" Rick asked.

Shane let out a bitter laugh. "You're the only one?!" He demanded.

"What about Vi?" Gracie piped up.

Jenner's pale eyes flickered to her, the edges of his mouth turning up. "Vi, say hello to our guests," Jenner ordered. After a slight pause; a computer-generated, feminine voice came over the speaker system. _"Hello guests."_

"Onto the blood tests, shall we?" The doctor suggested. "Who's first?" He asked. Rick volunteered to go first, then Shane, and then Daryl. Gracie, who personally hated needles, waited until the absolutely last minute to go.

Reluctantly, after Andrea had stumbled from the chair by Jenner to Carol's side, Gracie took the seat. Jenner smiled comfortingly at her, reaching for her proffered arm, cleaning it with an alcohol wipe. She looked away, wincing, when the doctor inserted the needle. "Afraid of needles?" Jenner asked kindly, when Gracie thought it safe to glance back.

She shook her head. "I'm not _afraid_ of them," she argued, making Jenner raise an eyebrow. "I just _hate_ them," Gracie corrected him. Jenner had an amused expression as he extracted a vial's worth of blood from the young woman.

He took the vial, storing it carefully in a cooler, before turning to bandage Gracie's arm. "There you go," Jenner said, patting her on the shoulder.

Gracie stood slowly, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She managed one step before her knees buckled, and Rick dove to catch his daughter before she hit the ground. Daryl moved straight to their side, helping Rick set Gracie back on her feet, one arm wrapped around her to keep her steady. "What happened...?" Gracie asked sluggishly, as Daryl and her father lowered her back into the chair.

"You fell, baby. You got dizzy, it's okay," Rick assured his daughter, worrying over her for a few moments as Jenner frowned at them.

"What's wrong? Why did she faint?" Jenner questioned out of concern, his eyes moving to look at the other members of the group- all their faces were pale and drawn, looking weak and tired.

"Most of us haven't eaten in days," Shane offered, his dark eyes intent on the sitting young woman, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jenner frowned even more deeply, if it were possible. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" He remarked. "Come on, I'll show you to the kitchens," Jenner suggested. Everyone looked eager at that- even Gracie, who was still slightly dazed. So they made their way to the kitchens, Daryl and Rick supporting Gracie, until they deposited her into a chair at the table there.

Jenner went to delve into a refrigerator, drawing out several cartons of orange juice. "This will do until I can manage to whip something up," he told them, going to a cabinet and grabbing out a box of saltine crackers. "I'm not a very good cook, but I think I can manage something..." he muttered.

Jacqui and Carol immediately went to start pouring out glasses of juice and distributing the crackers, while T-dog went to Jenner. "I got the cooking, man, if you just show me where the food is," T-dog offered gruffly.

Carl procured some orange juice and crackers, bringing them straight to his older sister. Gracie smiled at her brother, Rick looking strangely proud for the small action of his son. "Here, Gracie, you need to eat something," Carl told her, setting the food down on the table in front of her. He looked at her expectantly as Gracie looked at him strangely, before reaching for the orange juice.

She took a long sip, before setting the little paper cup down, and reaching for a cracker. "Thanks, bro. Now why don't you help me eat these crackers?" Gracie suggested, holding a cracker out to him as she ate one herself.

"Slowly," Gracie heard Daryl say. "Don't eat too fast now, it'll make yer stomaches upset," he warned Gracie and Carl. Gracie looked straight up, seeing Daryl standing behind her, leaning on the back of it. She flashed him a grateful smile. She held up one of the crackers to him after Carl had taken his, holding it up stubbornly even when Daryl shook his head.

"Don't pretend you haven't been going hungry longer than me," Gracie told him sternly, extending her arm further to put the cracker in his face. Rolling his eyes, Daryl snatched the cracker from her fingers and stuffed it in his mouth. "Good boy," Gracie teased, grinning up at him before returning her attention back to the food. By that time, everyone had something to eat and drink, however little it was at the moment, the humors in the room were improving.

Daryl slid into the seat next to Gracie, reaching for her cup, draining the last 1/4 inch of juice. He slid his chair a little closer to hers. Gracie giggled a little, leaning into Daryl's side and resting her head on his shoulder. There was a small smile on his lips, as he wrapped an arm around Gracie's shoulders, keeping her close.

Gracie was getting drowsy, her eyes half-lidded, and her body pleasantly warm from being so close to Daryl. It didn't hurt that Daryl kept quiet and mostly still. But when T-Dog began serving up dinner, Rick shook her shoulder lightly. "Time to eat, baby," Rick called to her.

Gracie moved away from Daryl, slightly, moving to lean over her plate and eat. "Slowly," Daryl warned her again, resting his hand on the back of her neck. Gracie just glared at him in response, picking up her fork.

* * *

Rick Grimes glanced up as his daughter got up, her bag in hand. "I'm going to the showers with Carol and Sophia." Gracie informed him, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

Rick ran a hand through his freshly shampooed hair. "Sounds good, baby." He told her, looking over at Carl who had fallen asleep on the couch already. Gracie grinned, before fiddling with her bag, albeit nervously. "What's up, Gracie?" Rick asked.

Gracie flashed him a nervous smile. "I'm going to stay with Daryl tonight." She remarked. Rick sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is he expecting you?" Rick asked. Gracie shook her head, her cheeks growing hot. He exhaled loudly. "Okay. Be careful." Rick said reluctantly.

She beamed brightly at him. "Thanks Daddy," Gracie told him, springing forward and hugging him. Rick smiled weakly at her, patting her on the back and sent Gracie on her way.

He couldn't _believe_ he had just sent his daughter (with his approval, no less) to sleep with her boyfriend.

* * *

Gracie perused the books in the rec room after her shower. She was wearing one of her father's clean undershirts and a pair of his boxers, with her hair drying in long, dark waves. She had finished her shower ten minutes ago, while Carol and Sophia had hung back to spend some time alone, gussying each other up, and properly grieving for the lost husband and father.

"Gracie." A deep voice said behind her. A chill went down her spine as she turned to face Shane. His face was drawn, his eyes gleaming yet dark, and he looked unstable.

"Go away, Shane," Gracie demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No!" Shane refused. "Not until you listen to me!" He said vehemently, moving toward her threateningly, pointing a finger in her face, effectively cornering her against the bookcase.

A bolt of fear went through Gracie. "Shane," she whimpered.

Shane shushed her harshly, making her flinch. "You _listen_ to me, you little _slut_," he growled at her, seizing hold of her wrist as Gracie went to slap him. Gracie let out a choked sob, cringing back as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"_Let_ go of me, you're drunk, Shane!" Gracie cried out, swinging her free hand up to slap him hard enough to make him loosen his grip. Shane reeled back at her blow. The two just stared at each other for a few moments- the haze in his dark eyes receding- before he looked horrified of what he had just done. She began to edge towards the door.

"Gracie," he said pleadingly.

"Stay away from me, Shane. I won't tell you again," Gracie warned him. "Touch me again and you'll regret it." She informed him, before turning and fleeing the room.

Gracie moved quickly through the halls, going straight to Daryl's room. She stopped and took a deep breath, before she knocked. There was a moment of silence before some rustling inside, and then the door swung open. Daryl was clad only in a pair of boxers and a surprised expression. "Gracie," he greeted in surprise. She smiled at him when he opened the door wider to let her in. "I thought ya woulda sleeping by now," he remarked.

Gracie blushed a little, reaching out to close the ajar door. "I was hoping to stay with you," she informed him. Again, Daryl looked very surprised. "You know, you made me a promise in the truck," Gracie added with a flirty smile.

Daryl smiled at her, pulling her into his arms. Gracie got on her toes, and pressed her lips to his for a few moments, before pulling away. Daryl caught the hint, and led her to the futon he'd made up as his bed. Together they curled up on the futon, under a soft blanket. Gracie curled her body into Daryl's, tangling her legs with his. He was pressing kisses to her hair and forehead, wrapping his arms around her thin form.

"Thank you, Daryl." Gracie murmured, her eyelids fluttering.

"Fer what?" Daryl asked in bewilderment.

"For everything," the young woman answered, her eyes already closed.

He smiled tentatively. "Go to sleep, darlin'." Daryl instructed, brushing the baby-fine hairs off her forehead to press a kiss there. He looked down at Gracie, and found her sleeping soundly. His smile widened. "Good night, Gracie Grimes,"

* * *

**Please, please review!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hunter's Map**

**Chapter 12**

Gracie woke in a tangle of warm limbs and soft blankets. It seemed Daryl was already awake, by the light circles his fingers made on her skin. She shifted, her legs scratching gently against his, her face burrowing deeper into the curve of Daryl's neck. Gracie's hand flexed, holding a little tighter to his shoulder. "G'mornin, darlin'." Daryl mumbled, his chin resting atop her forehead.  
Gracie didn't reply, not bothering to open her eyes. "Mmm," she let her hand slip upward, her fingers brushing along Daryl's jawline. A shiver went down his spine, and he took a shuddering breath. Gracie lifted her head to gaze at him with sleepy eyes, before pressing her lips to his.  
With the kiss, Gracie was coming alive, rubbing herself against him and her hands wandering along the sharp lines of Daryl's torso. He growled a little into their liplock, his hands moving to grip at Gracie's hips. Her hand drifted to the line of his boxers, slim fingers dipping just beneath the waistband when Daryl ripped his lips from hers. For a split second, Gracie was afraid she had done something wrong. But his hands moved to the hem of her shirt, hastily raising it and Gracie held her arms up to help him divest her of the shirt. Her torso was bare beneath it, and Daryl glanced at her chest for only a few seconds before he crushed her against his own chest.  
He claimed her lips in a forceful kiss before he broke away to breathe heavily. Gracie stayed quiet, clasping her arms around him. "How far do you want this to go right now, Gracie?" Daryl asked gruffly.  
"All the way," she answered without hesitation, feeling him pull away to look at her in surprise. Daryl opened his mouth to argue, no doubt, but Gracie cut him off first. "We're finally safe, Daryl. I want this. I want you." She informed him.  
Daryl's mouth opened and shut, his mind whirling with this information. The temptation was surely there, her body warm and soft against his, not to mention the affection he held for her. "I know how I feel about you, Daryl." She added softly, stirring him from his thoughts. "And I'm pretty sure I know how you feel, too. So please, Daryl, please." Gracie continued, clasping him to her tighter.  
Daryl huffed out a sigh. "Ain't no woman ever said please before." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.  
Gracie pressed a kiss to his collarbone, looking up at him with those big eyes. "Then you know how much I want you." She murmured, moving her lips to his shoulder, laving a trail with her tongue. Daryl was only still for a moment, before he guided her lips back to his.  
Their lips melded feverishly, skin growing hot and slick as their breath became heavy. Daryl moved his hands to the waistband of the boxers Gracie wore, sliding them down as she lifted her hips to help him. The shorts were tossed away, and Gracie was left bare except for a pair of blue cotton panties. "Your turn," Gracie said against his lips, stifling a moan as long, callused fingers rubbed her sex through the wet fabric of her panties.  
Daryl eagerly discarded his boxers as Gracie slid her panties down, tossing them aside with a light kick of her feet. Then he was climbing on top of her, settling in the cradle of her legs. Their needy kiss resumed, and Gracie curled her legs around him, one foot stroking the back of Daryl's thigh as they slowed down. "Are ya ready? Daryl asked, drawing back to search her eyes for any hesitation.  
Gracie smiled up at him, nodding, and reached between them to take hold of his manhood. Daryl groaned at the sensation of her fingers wrapped around him, as she guided his tip to her entrance, rubbing it against her slick folds. Then she reached for him, drawing him to her lips. His eyes closed and his lips moving against hers, Daryl flicked his hips, sheathing himself inside her.  
Gracie broke away from the kiss, moaning needfully, her breathing fast and hot against his cheek as Daryl nibbled on her neck. Her blunt nails dug into his skin as he kept a slow, languorous pace. Gracie's eyes were closed tightly, all she could do is hold on as Daryl explored her body with his fingers and tongue. "Daryl," she panted, "Faster!" she demanded, her eyes flicking open when his speed didn't pick up.  
Daryl grinned, feeling sweat begin to slick his skin as well as hers, from holding that slow rhythm. "Daryl, please!" Gracie keened, and at once Daryl acquiesced. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulders and drove into her, the new angle making Gracie's toes curl and her back arch.  
Daryl could feel his body's response to Gracie's noises and movements, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. So he redoubled his efforts to bring her to climax before him, though he could tell Gracie was close. By her harsh breaths and the way she couldn't manage to finish saying his name- instead repeating 'Dare' over and over again.  
"I love you!" Gracie keened, before falling off the edge of her climax. Daryl slowed, bewildered by her words. His girl didn't seem to be aware of what she had said, just panting with her eyes closed, trying to recover from her orgasm. But even his confusion could not tamp down his powerful release. Daryl grunted loudly, his body going slack atop Gracie.  
The couple rested together for a few moments. Daryl's face buried in Gracie's neck, her arms wrapped around him, their lower bodies still attached intimately. Gracie pressed a kiss to his shoulder, still breathing raggedly. As much as she found Daryl's weight welcome, her slender body didn't agree. Thin as Daryl had become, he was still felt heavy atop her.  
Without Gracie having to say a word, Daryl rolled off of her, flopping onto his back beside her. He tugged her close, reaching to pull the blankets over their bare bodies. There was a comfortable silence between them, Daryl figuring that he didn't have to ask by the pleasurable aftershocks from Gracie's climax still escaping her body as shivers. She curled her body to his, hiding from the powerful air conditioning underneath the blankets and with use of Daryl's body. "Don't go back to sleep now," Daryl warned as he saw her eyes slip shut.  
Gracie groaned petulantly. "Why not?" She mumbled.  
"Because you need some food in you." Daryl answered logically.  
"I just had some 'Dixon' in me. I'm alright for now," Gracie informed him. Daryl's face immediately reddened, but he couldn't help chuckling at her crude words.  
"No," Daryl said, kissing her forehead before sitting up. "We don't know how long this will last, darlin'. We need to eat as much as we can, get as strong as we can, before we have to hit the road." He informed her as he stood and dressed.  
Gracie sat up, holding a blanket to her chest. "Do you really think we will have to leave?" She asked anxiously, biting her lip. Daryl sighed at the sight of her uncertainty. He bent and collected her clothing, placing it on her lap as he kissed her.  
"If I'm honest...yes. But it's only a feelin'. Humor me, please, darlin'." Daryl requested of her. He nodded to her clothes. "Get dressed, and we'll hit the showers before breakfast," he instructed.  
Gracie pulled the shirt over her head, before reaching for her underwear. "Ah yes, wouldn't want to show up to breakfast smelling like sex," she said faux seriously, making Daryl growl out in annoyance. Her man stared her down with narrowed eyes, not falling for her innocent expression for a second. "Okay, geez, Dare. Putting on clothes, I am." She informed him teasingly. Her tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth as she lifted her hips to slide her underwear up her legs.

Daryl couldn't help but stare at Gracie's long, shapely legs; the muscles rippling beneath the skin as she moved. A smirk curved Gracie's lips as she noticed this, shaking her head slightly, before reaching for the boxer shorts and sliding them on. She bounced from the bed to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around Daryl's torso. As he looked down at her, Gracie pressed a kiss to his chin.

He smiled at the unexpected affection. Daryl wrapped his arms around her in return, clasping her to him tightly. He pressed his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet, clean scent. Gracie clung to Daryl just as firmly; her eyes shut tightly as she savored this feeling. She didn't want to leave this moment, lose this feeling. She felt safe and secure in his arms, she felt a joy she had never felt before. "I love you, Dare." she breathed, her fingers digging into his back to cling to him tighter.

Daryl did not answer, his arms tightening and his lips pressing fervent kisses to the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: I know you've all been waiting, very patiently I might add, so I hope this makes up for it. Thanks for being wonderful followers of this story.**

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hunter's Map**

**Chapter 13**

Daryl was waiting outside the women's showers when Gracie emerged. She wore a clean pair of washed-out jean shorts and pale pink tank-top. She left her towel-dried hair down and wavy, and her face was free of make-up. Daryl was wearing a clean pair of cargo pants and a white t-shirt that strangely had sleeves. Gracie grinned a little at the sight, tugging on one of the sleeves.

Daryl just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "Breakfast's ready. I can smell it down the hall," he remarked, jerking his chin in the kitchen's direction.

"Oh? You've got a good nose, Dare," Gracie responded with a raised eyebrow. She was absolutely not laughing at him. Not at all. Daryl flashed her a warning look, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he steered her toward the kitchen.

Daryl liked to see Gracie like this. Clean and her cheeks glowing with health; laughing and in his arms. He could almost pretend a zombie apocalypse had not occurred. He wanted this shelter here at the CDC to last forever. But Daryl was well rehearsed in disappointment, and he knew better than expect it. As far as Daryl was concerned, this was only a reprieve.

A reprieve they all had to take advantage of. To gorge themselves on food and gain as much body-fat as possible in order to survive the coming lean months, and rest up as much as possible. It would put them in a better place to survive again, once they had to leave.

Daryl had every intention of eating until he was sick at every single meal, and laying about like a lump. If he could convince Gracie to do the same, he'd be happy. His girl was painfully thin, a far cry from the curvy little thing she'd been when they'd met nearly five months ago. It worried her very little, which made Daryl feel as if he had to worry for the both of them. He and Rick had joked around with her once or twice; telling her it was no time for her to be watching her figure.

Gracie had pouted and objected to their words, but they had known that was not the case. Daryl, if not Rick, had seen her loss of appetite for what it was- a symptom of severe malnutrition. So Daryl made it his goal to make sure Gracie ate just as much as he did, rest as much as he did. Maybe it was hopeful thinking for them to have sex again, too.

Gracie slipped from Daryl's side upon sighting her father and brother, greeting each with a kiss on the cheek and a good squeeze before settling into a seat next to them. Then she beckoned to Daryl, who still stood by the doorway, to sit next to her. He couldn't help but smile, as he went to take his place at her side.

She scooped a handful of crackers from a bowl on the table, putting it on the plate in front of her as Daryl settled into the seat beside her. Gracie glanced up at Daryl, nudging the plate towards him as she brought one to her lips. When Daryl had begun to munch on his first cracker, Gracie was entirely content to snuggle up to him, leaning her head against his arm as she half-heartedly munched on a cracker.

She watched T-dog hungrily as he cooked and began to distribute the first batch of eggs around. His pan was empty as he reached Gracie's plate, and his expression became apologetic. "Five minutes for the next batch, Gracie. Don't give me that look," T-dog cautioned to the pout that formed on her features.

Gracie only pouted bigger, jutting out her bottom lip with a begging look at T-dog. "_T-dogggggg,_" she groaned pathetically. The older man turned away to return to the stove-top to cook more powdered eggs.

"Shut your mouth, Gracie Grimes!" T-dog called to her, pointing a spatula at her without looking over.

Gracie turned her pleading expression to Carl, who grinned at her and pulled his plate closer to himself, and then Daryl, who held his hands up in surrender- his plate empty too. "Whatcha want me to do, darlin'? I ain't the one holding the spatula," Daryl reminded her, making her ridiculous pout dissipate.

"Oh, Dare," Gracie sighed, leaning her head against his arm again and reaching for more crackers.

* * *

Gracie had absolutely no desire to hear this lecture from Jenner; but both her father and Daryl were curious, and she desired being alone even less. So she sat in the big computer room with their whole group, Carl half-sitting on her, half-crushing her. But she had her arms wrapped tight around her little brother, more than happy to cuddle up with him for a little while.

And rightfully, Gracie couldn't say she was really listening to the information Jenner was sharing with them, as she rested her chin on Carl's shoulder. She was in her own little happy place, where she and Daryl were back in their make-shift bedroom for a little after-breakfast nookie.

And she knew Daryl would have agreed most profoundly, but she figured he wanted to hear this lecture- and knew he would be loath to ask someone later if he missed it. Soon after Jenner had finished the lecture, Daryl and Gracie slipped out of the main room.

Their group was firing questions at the doctor, and both Gracie and Daryl had already heard enough. "Since you're so convinced that we're gonna leave soon, we should probably squirrel aside some food and medical supplies," Gracie suggested with a devilish grin.

"Oh yeah?" Daryl inquired, pleased by her suggestion. "Then we'll have to find the infirmary," he said, drawing her towards one of the posters on the wall- a map of the floor.

Gracie drew herself closer to him, getting up on her toes to whisper in Daryl's ear. "And when we find the infirmary, we can make use of one of those cots…." She murmured, her hand on his back sinking lower to take a good grip of his rear assets.

Daryl smirked. "Better find it fast, then," he told her, tapping the infirmary's spot on the map.

"Let's go then!" Gracie ordered, taking off running towards the infirmary. Daryl let out a good chuckle, before chasing after her.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! This one is particularly short, and I don't really like it, but it's out of the way. I'm watching Walking Dead again, so I should be more interested in keeping up here. I really need to start doing outlines so I don't get stuck...**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note at End of Chapter.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Anissa- if you signed in/registered, I could PM you updates of where I'm at the upcoming chapter- or you can PM me. **

**ReadingRed- Thank you- as you can see the lightheartedness did not last. Hopefully not for too long, though!**

* * *

**Hunter's Map**

**Chapter 14**

Gracie's breath was coming in quick bursts, her voice building in a keening, tortured cry as the man behind her buried himself between her legs, his pace tireless and unrelenting. Her fingers clenched on the thin sheets beneath her, holding on for dear life as Daryl Dixon continued his pleasurable assault on her. One of his hands was braced on the cot beside her, the other on the back of her neck, pressing her face into the bedding.

Daryl had molded himself to her back, effectively keeping Gracie pinned beneath him as he pistoned his length between her thighs; her legs dangling uselessly off the cot as he moved between them. "Daryl," Gracie moaned breathlessly, turning her head to feel his lips pressing against her cheek, and then lips.

Her body was overheated and slick, their bodies slipping along each other with every movement; Gracie writhing beneath Daryl. "Gracie," Daryl grunted, his hand on her neck shifting to take a bruising grip of her hip. They were both close- and Daryl used his new grip to yank her back onto him at the same he thrust forward. The power in the move sent Gracie flying off the edge of her climax, screaming it for the whole world to know as stars filled her vision before going briefly black.

Daryl swiftly covered her mouth before her shriek could emit for more than a second as he continued to pound into her; reaching his own peak only a minute or two later. A tremor went through Daryl's body, his body going lax atop Gracie once his orgasm had faded away. "Dare," Gracie giggled, wriggling under his relaxed body.

With a grunt, Daryl raised himself on his arms to allow Gracie to move. She turned over onto her back and put her arms around him, her fingers grazing over raised skin she knew to be scars. Daryl shuddered at her touch, unable to meet her eyes. Gracie stroked the raised skin daringly, touching it lovingly, and watching for Daryl's reaction.

And it did not disappoint. His eyes fell shut, the expression on his face caught somewhere between yearning and pain. Gracie raised her head to press her lips to the corner of his mouth, earning his full attention as he turned his head just enough to meet her lips with his own. And he seemed very reluctant to leave this kiss, but he did so that they could both catch their breath. "Gracie…"

She cradled his face between her hands, their faces, their lips mere inches from each other. "Daryl, I love you." Gracie said firmly, her sea-foam green eyes searching his baby blues. When Daryl was silent, his own features tensing; the corners of Gracie's mouth began to drag down. She fought this frown, trying to keep her smile; her composure, even as a film of tears appeared in her eyes.

The smile on her lips was a grotesque, misshapen thing. It was a lie, obvious from the flashes of emotion that passed through her features, the muscles fighting to turn her smile to a frown. "Don't you have _anything_ to say? Anything at _all_?" Gracie demanded. She was scared to ask. Scared to find out- oh god, she already felt empty from inside out. This was the third time she had told the man she loved him. The third time he had said nothing at all.

Daryl is still silent, his blue eyes watching her so very carefully, all his limbs tense and ready for flight- as if she was the one who would hurt _him_. Gracie gave a bitter little laugh, rolling away from him and sitting up. She shook her head at him, before giving him her back. Daryl watched her as she reached for her clothes, beginning to redress.

The silence, her silence, pained him. But it was what he deserved. He couldn't say what she wanted him to. And the fact that it cut her so deeply pained him even more. Daryl reached out to her, resting his hand on her spine, "I'm sorry, darlin'." He murmured. Gracie slapped his hand away from her so fast it shocked him.

She stood, taking a few steps away from the cot to shimmy into her shorts, and then her tank. She would not look at him. "Let's just do what we came here to," Gracie said, moving to rifle through the cabinets.

Daryl didn't dare say anything else, getting up and dressing himself to help her. All the while, there was a white-hot ball of agony at the pit of his stomach. By the time he sidled up to help her, Gracie had found a duffel bag marked with a red cross, and was filling it with rubbing alcohol and bandages from the first shelf she found.

Daryl started by searching for surgical needles and thread. He tossed all of them into the bag, and continued looking. He tried to pay no attention to Gracie; but it was near impossible. Her attention did not waver from her task even minutely, but it did not stop salt water from leaking from her eyes. She would pause every few moments to wipe at her eyes, but she was so damn stubborn she would not look at him, or even allow herself to truly cry.

He wanted to tell her so badly, tell her what she wanted to hear. But he couldn't. And it made them both hurt.

Without a moment's thought, Daryl moves toward her, catching her by the back of the neck as he always did, and tried to pull her to his arms. Gracie reacted like a cornered animal- her arms lashed out and struck his hands from her. "What are you doing!? Don't touch me!" She shouts at him, but it discourages Daryl very little.

Daryl took her arms and pulled her into his arms again, even as she struggled to move away. Willing or not, he needed her to listen to him. Daryl rested his forehead against hers. "_I can't need ya like this,_" he says low and rushed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Gracie demanded, more angry than anything that he refused to leave her alone after hurting her like he did.

Daryl moves back just enough that they are eye to eye; but she could not move away. Gracie couldn't if she wanted to. She was mesmerized by the pain, the vulnerability in his eyes, in his expression. "If I need ya…if I say it out loud…something bad's gonna happen," he murmurs to her.

Gracie tilted her head to the side, raising a brow. "Like what?" she asked skeptically.

Daryl shook his head in frustration. "I don't know! Something bad. To me. To you. To us," he said, unable to explain this terrible feeling he had.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" She yells at him, shoving him away, making Daryl stumble into a shelf. Daryl shot her a look of incredulous surprise. "You're just a coward, Daryl! You're scared to say those words even when you _know_ you feel them! _I_ know you feel them!" Gracie ranted at him. "I even said it first, Daryl, so you should have no doubt of me returning those feelings!" she added, moving towards the door. She paused, turning to face Daryl. "Here, I'll even give you a fucking chance right now to tell me what I want to hear. Daryl, I love you." Gracie said bravely, her chest heaving from anger.

He says nothing, and a new wave of tears escape Gracie's eyes. She rakes her hand up over her face into her hair, shaking her head at him. "You're _such a _coward_,_" she says lowly. She leaves the room without another word, the door slamming on its hinges.

Daryl covered his face with his hands, dragging them heavily against his cool skin. "Ya are such a fuckin' coward, Dixon!" he cursed himself, swinging around and punching one of the metal shelves. "FUCK!" he swore, rubbing his sore knuckles carefully.

* * *

**One more chapter and season 1 is finished. Chapter 15 is halfway written (I had planned to make it part of ch. 14, but I changed my mind.), and once posted, I will be on a small hiatus. College's starting up again, and I'm going to take the chance to outline the plot for season 2. The plan after that is written and posted is that Hunter's Map will be completed. The sequel, Run, will follow in season 3.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
